De Repente
by Paliia Love
Summary: Un actor apático. Una joven que va por su cuenta. Él siempre fue más que ella. Ella siempre fue solo una niña al borde del horizonte. Para ambos, el amor era un tonto juego que las personas jugaban, hasta que no lo era. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de ****_LyricalKris_****, yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

**.**

**Capítulo uno**

**Edward**

—Es bueno verlo, Sr. Cullen. ¿Logró entrar bien?

Edward Cullen se quitó sus lentes y sombrero. Sacudió su cabeza, pasando sus dedos por su cabello.

—Sí. Gracias, Amber. —Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, y los ojos de la joven mesera se iluminaron.

—Yo, em… —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Cuando quiera, por supuesto. Es un placer verlo siempre. —Lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas, manteniendo su vista por un momento.

—¿Está Garrett aquí? —Ignoró su evidente coqueteo.

Sus labios cayeron ligeramente, pero ella era una profesional. Se recuperó rápidamente.

—Sí, el Sr. Larson está esperándolo en la mesa de siempre.

Otra vez, le sonrió. Tan egoísta como era el pensamiento, él sabía que era un regalo para la mujer, y era lo menos que podía hacer.

Con un suspiro, se dirigió hacia el comedor principal.

Quién pensó que la vida de una estrella de Hollywood era todo brillo y glamur estaba delirando. Había probablemente por lo menos algunos cientos de personas preguntándose dónde estaba él y qué estaba haciendo en ese momento. Su fantasía de vida era su escapismo. Ellos probablemente lo imaginaban haciendo todo tipo de cosas llamativas. Quizás estaba en una sesión de fotos o quizás en una fiesta llena de estrellas.

Seguro, él hizo esas cosas. Las sesiones de fotos eran tediosas y a menudo absurdas. Porque las estrellas de Hollywood eran, de hecho, gente normal, ellos solo tendían a ser molestos como la mierda, aburridos, ridículos, o alguna combinación de ellos. El cielo sabe que él no era el buen hijo de puta que todos sus fans creían que era.

Sus amigos le llamaban imbécil cariñosamente, pero eso era lo que los amigos hacían. Ellos lo amaban a pesar de sus peores rasgos.

Hoy, su vida glamorosa consistía en conducir por toda la ciudad para evitar cualquier paparazzi que pueda seguirlo a un restaurante mediocre que había escogido porque tenía un callejón sucio por el cual podía salir sin ser visto. Era el tipo de callejón que nadie quería estar, pero daba a la puerta trasera del restaurante.

Cuando llegó a su cubículo, después del abrazo usual que fue intercambiado, el mejor amigo y colega de Edward, Garrett Larson no perdió tiempo en saltar con el tema del día.

—Preguntaría sobre tu vida amorosa, pero no lo necesito. ¿Terminaste con Victoria, no?

Edward bufó.

—¿Acaso no has leído los diarios? Ella terminó conmigo. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Es por eso que tuve que escabullirme. No podía dejar que los paparazis me atraparan en mi estado frágil.

—Oh, pero es un escáldalo descarado, ¿no? —rio Garrett—. La pareja más hermosa de América. La seductora Victoria Wyle y el soltero más codiciado de Hollywood. ¿Qué podría ser más vergonzoso para un hombre atractivo como tú que perder a Victoria ante el chico más adorable de Hollywood, Riley Biers?

—Mírame, estoy tan avergonzado que ni puedo sentarme derecho. —Era verdad, en cierto modo. Su cubículo favorito en el restaurante era su favorito porque estaba metido en un rincón oscuro. Sin embargo, estaba encorvado contra el rincón más alejado. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes que alguien los reconozca.

—En serio, tengo que preguntar. Victoria parece un demonio en la cama.

—Tú sabes bien que no voy a responder eso. —Puede que Edward haya sido un idiota, pero no era del tipo que besa y cuenta.

Garrett levantó sus manos en gesto de paz.

—Me parece bien. Al menos dime esto. ¿Cómo es ella? Nunca la conocí.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien.

Garrett puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien. Eso es todo lo que dices de las mujeres con las que sales.

—¿Qué más quieres? Son personas. Las personas varían en diferentes tipos de "bien". Siguiente tema.

Edward escuchó atento mientras Garrett hablaba detalladamente sobre el próximo proyecto que iba a comenzar en las próximas semanas. Era bueno ver a su viejo amigo tan animado.

Se habían conocido muchos años atrás cuando Edward tenía diecinueve y Garrett veinte. Ambos interpretaban a unos adolescentes en un show popular de ese tiempo. Mucho había cambiado desde ese entonces. Garrett era popular y bien conocido, pero una película que hizo Edward cuando tenía veintidós lo había llevado a un nivel de popularidad inesperada, catapultándolo en el súper-estrellato que nunca había querido.

No quería decir que su vida fuera mala, solo que no era tan espectacular como todos creían que lo era.

Pero Garrett no había dejado que la fama se le suba a la cabeza más que a Edward, así que allí estaban, diecisiete años después.

Cuando Garrett terminó de hablar de sus proyectos, era el turno de Edward

—¿Obtuviste el proyecto de Carmen Medina? —Garrett lucía impresionado—. Maldición. No te voy a mentir, estoy muy celoso. Quería ese papel. ¿Estás emocionado?

Edward hizo un gesto con su mano.

—Soy indiferente.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo eres. Carmen Medina es una de los directores más brillantes por ahí. Ella exhala el aroma de los Oscars.

—Tú sabes como me siento con respecto a los Oscars.

Garrett sacudió su cabeza.

—Lo sé. Por supuesto que si. Un concurso de popularidad. No una medida de talento. Bla, bla, bla. Y púdrete. Todavía quiero uno.

—Es solo otro trabajo.

—Lo que sea.

Un flash a través del restaurante llamó su atención Garrett se giró, sonriendo, y saludando a una chica con cara ruborizada que había intentado ser discreta y falló miserablemente. Edward suspiró para sus adentros pero no protestó cuando Garrett la llamó para que se acercara. Ambos posaron para un par de fotos con la chica y su hermana mayor antes de que los dejaran en paz de nuevo.

—Gracias por eso, Garrett. Apuesto que ella está en Twitter mientras que estamos hablando, cosa que garantiza que los paparazis estarán afuera.

—Ah. Ya nos habían visto. La mayor estaba haciéndote ojitos —señaló Garrett.

—Usualmente lo hacen.

—Bueno, hablando de chicas hermosas… ¿Has escuchado de Tanya?

Edward levantó su vista, dándole a su amigo una mirada de advertencia. Él sabía bien a donde se dirigía esto.

—No, Garrett. No he visto a Tanya dejó en claro que estaba enamorándose de mí, y por lo tanto no seré capaz de presentarte a su hermana.

Garrett golpeó su cabeza contra el respaldo de su asiento.

—Me estás matando.

—¿Te das cuenta que eres una estrella de cine, no? Estoy muy seguro que sería fácil si realmente quieres conocerla.

—Vamos. Eres un actor, por el amor de Dios. ¿No tienes un don para historias? Tiene que ser natural. —Su expresión se iluminó—. ¡Oh! Puedes hacer una fiesta. Tú y Tanya siempre fueron buenos amigos. Si la invitas junto con todos, no sería corresponderle.

—No me gusta…

—CÁLLATE. —Garrett estaba exasperado, su mirada ligeramente disgustado—. Todo es aburrido, tu trabajo, las personas, las fiestas. —Señaló a Edward—. Necesitas un reinicio, tío.

—Lo siento. Todo esto con Victoria me ha irritado hoy.

—Siempre estás irritado, aunque tengo que admitir que el palo se metió bien en tu culo hoy. —Se inclinó sobre la mesa, luciendo sincero ahora—. En serio, hombre. Estás consumiéndote. Tal vez necesites irte de Los Ángeles por un tiempo.

Edward miró a su amigo.

—Eso sería fantástico. —Arrastró las palabras secamente—. Los tabloides pueden decir que estoy escapando para lamer mis heridas. —No que le importara lo que pensaran los tabloides. Él solo estaba siendo un dolor en el culo en ese momento. En serio, no era una mala idea—. ¿Cómo dónde?

—Siempre puedes ir a ver a tus pequeñas sobrinas. Siempre te hicieron sonreír.

—Solo tengo una sobrina. Alice.

—Habían dos, ¿o no? Recuerdo eso. Cuando tu hermana vino de visita y nuestro ser estaba lleno de niños que reían sin parar.

Edward sonrió ante el recuerdo.

—Solo una de ellas era mi sobrina. Bella es la sobrina de mi cuñada.

—Lo que sea. Solo ve. Sal de Dodge por un momento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de ****_LyricalKris_****, yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

**Capítulo dos**

**Bella**

Renée hubiera dicho que su primer error fue poner un poco de su corazón.

—El amor es aburrido, querida. Si siempre eres libre, la vida es una aventura. Cada persona que conozcas puede mostrarte algo nuevo y emocionante.

La madre de Bella siempre seguía sus caprichos y las personas en su vida lo aceptaban. De vez en cuando, Bella podía ver lo bueno en ello. Cuando sea que su mamá volvía a aparecer, las historias las pintaba como una vida feliz con colores variados y emocionantes.

Sin embargo, Bella nunca podría querer la vida de Renée. Bella era una criatura estable. Una vida de constante cambios la harían más miserable que cualquier otra cosa. Ella ansiaba la dependencia y estabilidad.

Era lo único que lamentaba Renée cuando decidió dejar a Bella con su hermana, Rosalie, para que la criara. La tía de Bella era todo lo que Renée no era.

—Desearía haber sido capaz de llevarte conmigo, Bella. Verías el gran mundo que te pierdes —había dicho una y otra vez. Pero había leyes de niños que cumplir y colegios que atender, así que Bella solo veía a su madre algunas veces al año.

Renée estaba sorprendidamente feliz, pero a pesar de su vida más tranquila, también lo estaba Rosalie. Ella había estado con el mismo hombre por veinte años y no parecía aburrida para Bella. Pero, entonces, eso podría tener algo que ver con su marido. El tío de Bella, Emmett, era muy gracioso. Entre él y su enérgica hija de dieciséis años, Alice, la casa Cullen estaba lejos de ser aburrida.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, Bella deseaba haber tomado el consejo de su madre sobre citas.

Nunca fue intención de Bella involucrarse con Félix Scarpinato. Se conocieron en la Orientación para ingresantes de la universidad de Antioch, dónde Félix era uno de los de último año mostrando los alrededores. A pesar que ella era, según le habían dicho, muy madura para una chica de dieciocho años, se volvió loca por él.

Él era encantador, apuesto, atento y gracioso. Y enorme. Era tan grande como un edificio… cosa, ella tenía que admitir, le intrigaba y ocasionalmente le intimidaba, especialmente cuando la relación se volvió más física. Pero cuando ella le dijo que parara o se alejara, él lo aceptaba, aunque a regañadientes.

Después de dos meses de esto, él estaba caliente. La llamó vaca frígida y la dejó en una fiesta a la cual la había llevado, haciendo que encontrara su camino a casa por ella misma.

Siendo sinceros, Bella estaba mucho más avergonzada que dolida, en realidad. Durante el colegio, ella vio las novelas que eran las vidas amorosas de sus compañeros. Desde su punto de vista externa, era claro lo ridícula que eran esas uniones.

Pero aquí estaba el problema. En el colegio, Bella había existido en la esfera social mediocre. Ella no era ni rechazada ni una de los chicos populares. Ella tenía muchos amigos, hombres y mujeres, pero no pretendientes.

Ser atrapada en el ojo de la tormenta, ser la perseguida, tenía un efecto cegador. En su corazón de corazones, Bella había sabido desde el primer día que ella y Félix no tenían nada en común. Sin embargo, había sido atrapada en el flirteo, en el roce. Ella descubrió lo bueno que se podía sentir.

Se sentía hermosa, tan hermosa.

Ahora, la realidad había chocado contra ella otra vez. La única cosa que Félix quería era estar entre sus piernas; no le importaba su apariencia excepto por lo que su cuerpo podía ofrecer.

Bella se quitó esa sensación de melancolía mientras estacionaba en la entrada. Había pasado una semana desde que Félix la había dejado, y seguía irritada. Siempre podía ser peor, pensó ella para si misma. Ella podría haber accedido a sus constantes avances.

Esa ultima noche, él había sido jodidamente aterrador. La había llevado a una habitación vacía de la casa donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Habían estado besándose en la cama, y cuando él la empujó hacia abajo, ella protestó. Ella había intentado hacerlo pasar como una broma. Esta era la casa de alguien. No había traba en la puerta. Él había desechado sus preocupaciones sin pensarlo, recostándola sobre la cama.

El cuerpo de él era tan enorme y no quería parar. Le seguía diciendo que necesitaba relajarse.

—Te gustará. Soy muy bueno, nena. Te haré pasarla bien.

Él solo se detuvo cuando ella comenzó a gritar tan alto que podía ser escuchada por alguien.

Bella odiaba recordar lo débil que se había sentido, como el saber que él era mucho más fuerte que ella podía ser hecha pedacitos.

Mientras ella entraba, Bella vio una silueta borrosa correr hacia ella antes de encontrarse levantada del suelo. Ella gritó, desorientada por un momento. Estaba siendo alzada sobre el hombro de alguien y llevada como un cavernícola. Comenzó a patear.

—Whoa, whoa. Patito. ¡Cálmate!

—¿Edward?

Edward le dio una palmada juguetona en el culo mientras la bajaba.

—¿Quién más podría ser?

Aliviada de no ser atacada y emocionada de verlo, Bella lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. Este rio, sosteniéndola fuertemente.

—Aquí está mi chica.

—Lo siento —dijo ella mientras él la llevaba a la sala. Una vez que llegaron al sofá, él la movió así estaba ubicada sobre su regazo—. Estaba pensando en otra cosa y me sorprendiste

Él quitó el cabello de los ojos de ella.

—Ah, sí. Dime todo sobre este chico que te tiró de las coletas y te hizo llorar.

—Ugh. ¿Rose te contó sobre eso? —Bella estaba agradecida que no le había contado a su tía lo lanzado que Félix había sido. Rose le hubiera arrancado las bolas. Edward probablemente lo hubiera golpeado a morir—. No lloré.

—Bien. Puedo garantizarte que este idiota no vale tus lágrimas.

Bella sonrió y le besó la mejilla. Ella no veía al hermano de Emmett seguido—tal vez una o dos veces cada tantos años ya que ella pasaba la mayoría de sus vacaciones con su madre—pero siempre disfrutaba de sus visitas.

—Estoy contenta que estés aquí.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios.

Ambos levantaron la mirada mientras Rosalie entraba a la habitación. Puso sus manos en sus caderas, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Ya no eres una niña, Bella. Luces ridícula en su regazo así.

Bella trató de alejarse, pero Edward la sostuvo fuerte.

—Ella es _mi_ niña, Rose. Déjala tranquila. Ella está bien donde se encuentra.

Era verdad, Bella pensaba en nada al ser así con Edward. Era algo de ellos.

Rosalie sacudió su cabeza.

—Son unos tontos.

—Bueno, se nos permite ser. —Edward le sacó la lengua a su cuñada.

—Así que, toma —añadió Bella, imitando el rostro de él mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de ****_LyricalKris_****, yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

** .**

**Capítulo tres**

**¿Qué tiene que ver el amor con esto?**

Edward echó a Emmett, Rosalie y Alice por la puerta. Ellos querían salir a cenar. Ni Edward ni Bella estaban interesados en salir.

Cuando volvió a la sala, él se puso feliz de encontrar a Bella en el suelo, su cabello extendido como un halo alrededor de su cabeza. Se recostó en posición opuesta así su cabeza estaba tocando la de ella.

Bella suspiró.

—¿Has estado enamorado?

—Más veces de las que puedo contar.

—En la vida real.

—Oh, eso. ¿No has leído las revistas? Edward Cullen, el soltero perpetuo. Mi publicista me envió una nota cómica el otro día cuando almorcé con George Clooney. Aparentemente, es una unión hecha en el cielo, ¿no crees?

—¿Esa es tu manera larga de decir que nunca has estado enamorado, o estás saliendo del closet?

—No, nunca he estado enamorado. —Él cruzó sus manos sobre su estómago—. Para ser honesto, parece mucho problema de lo que vale. No estoy infeliz solo.

—Las personas actúan ridículos en el amor, ¿o no? Dios, a veces es todo lo que pueden pensar. Incluso tía Rose y Emmett.

Edward concordó.

—Oh, sé lo que quieres decir. Cuando están en esos estados de animo en que se miran fijamente a los ojos. ¿Siguen haciendo eso?

—¡Sí! O sea, todos estamos conscientes de su amor desesperado después de todos estos años. —Su burla era gentil. Ella amaba sus seudo-padres, y el amor que ellos compartían era hermoso—. ¿Sabes que Alice cree que está enamorada?

—Me dijo Emmett. Jasper, ¿no? —Edward apoyó sus manos detrás de su cabeza—. Rose dijo que Emmett estaba preparado para intimidar a pedazo de niño, pero que luego todo cambió.

—Jasper es muy encantador para un niño.

—Solo eres dos años mayor que ella. ¿Eso lo sabes, no?

—Pff. No son los años, cariño, es el kilometraje.

—Oh, sí. —Enredó sus dedos en un mechón del cabello de ella, y le dio un tirón juguetón—. Estás tan cansada.

Ella tarareó, en silencio por unos momentos.

—Mi madre dijo que ella amaba a mi padre, ¿sabes?

—Pensé que no conocías a tu padre.

—No lo hago. Nunca conocí al hombre. Ni siquiera sé cómo luce salvo que mamá dice que tengo sus ojos. —Se estiró, sus dedos encontrando la cabeza de él. Rascó su cuero cabelludo mientras hablaba—. Quizás estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. Jura que su nombre es Charlie Swan. Pero eso puede ser porque estaba muy avergonzada para admitir que esencialmente me llamó Hermoso Cisne.

—Es mejor que Higginbotham, ¿o no, patito? Hubiera tenido que llamarte Higgy. La mitad del tiempo pienso que es por eso que Rosalie se casó con mi hermano. Cullen es mejor apellido que Higginbotham.

—Solo dime Bella.

—Oh, patito, patito, ¿dónde está la diversión en eso?

Él rodó sobre su vientre y ella sobre el suyo, así estaban cara a cara. La estudió, mirándola con ojo objetivo. Era sorprendente darse cuenta que era el rostro de una mujer la que le devolvía la mirada. Oh, ella seguía siendo muy joven, solo una chica, pero sus rasgos no era de la de una niña. Atrás quedó la grasa de bebé que redondeaban sus mejillas de sus recuerdos. Ella había crecido hasta sus oídos, notó.

Objetivamente, ella era hermosa. Era el tipo de belleza pura que a Hollywood le gustaría tener. Y corromperla así de rápido.

Él sintió un instinto protector formarse en su estómago.

A pesar de saber que ella se encontraba en la universidad—le había enviado un regalo de graduación, después de todo—Edward había encontrado muy extraño cuando Rosalie le dijo que ella tenía un novio. En su cabeza, ella parecía muy joven para eso. Cuando la vio por última vez, ella tenía dieciséis y lucía de catorce. Ahora de repente se dio cuenta que era joven, hermosa y vulnerable. Félix puede que haya sido el primero, pero no sería el último en desearla. Bella era una chica inteligente, pero de alguna manera, la idea de verla sufrir era aborrecible para él.

—¿Amabas a este chico? —preguntó. Por lo general, lo que pasaba o no con las personas enamoradas lo aburrían demasiado.

Bella era diferente. Su corazón se estremecía al pensar en el dolor de ella.

—No. —Su respuesta fue tranquila y melancólica—. Creo que quería amarlo, pero no sé por qué. Creo que tienes razón. El amor es más problemas de lo que vale. Y te hace estúpido. Oh, Dios. Deberías haber visto a Alice cuando ella y Jasper seguían bailando alrededor del otro. Casi le compro una camisa de fuerza, estaba tan loca. Es por eso que su cabello es así de corto, sabes.

—¿En serio?

—Ella escuchó a Jasper decirle a uno de sus amigos que le gustaba las chicas con cabello súper corto. Al día siguiente… —Ella hizo un sonido de zumbido—. Todo su cabello se había ido. Y ella ama su cabello, Edward. No entiendes a esa chica y su cabello. Rose tuvo un ataque.

—Seguro que sí —rio Edward. Amaba a su cuñada, pero la mujer era un poco superficial. Su cabello era todo para ella. Debió haber golpeado el techo al ver el cabello hermoso y oscuro de su hija cortado al estilo pixie.

—Sí. —Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos, con mirada lejana—. Pero no sé. Ahora que están juntos, Alice está realmente feliz. Y Jasper es genial. En serio. Con todos los adolescentes idiotas que hay, Alice podía haberlo hecho peor. Él es maravilloso para ella. Tan dulce. Pero, sí, Rose y Emmett pueden ser desagradables con sus miradas enamoradas, pero tienen un buen matrimonio. —Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a mirarlo—. Era agradable, a veces, creer que tal vez alguien me adoraba, que pudiera mirarme así.

Edward consideró esto.

A veces, cuando él se metía mucho en el personaje que interpretaba, sentía la gloria del amor, la alegría, el vértigo. Durante minutos u horas, se encontraba tan atrapado por el interés amoroso de su personaje. Ahora podía ver lo agradable que puede ser compartir su vida con alguien hecho para él. Podía entender el valor, pero eso era ficción. La vida real no tenía un final feliz. Ciertamente, había felicidad, pero también había todo lo demás en el medio.

—Eres joven, Patito. Puedes tener eso si quieres. —Puso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—. No es como si hubiera sido tu última oportunidad.

Ella inclinó su cabeza, sonriendo.

—¿Sabes qué? Tengo mejores cosas en que pensar antes que el amor, de todos modos.

—Bueno, brindaré por eso. —Levantó un vaso imaginario en dirección a ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de ****_LyricalKris_****, yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

**Capítulo cuatro**

**Sentido de la moda**

—¿Sabes lo que haría si fuera tú? Le haría arrepentirse del día que te dejó ir.

Bella suspiró, girándose de su escritorio para encontrar a su prima escaneando su armario.

—Alice, ¿qué haces?

—Viendo que tienes que pueda ser adorable. Te lo digo, Bella, si te vistes de acuerdo a tu tipo de cuerpo…

—Lo que visto es cómodo. Me gusta ser así.

—Podemos encontrar una línea entre cómodo y sexy. Yo estoy cómoda con lo que visto… tú sabes, la mayoría del tiempo. —Salió del armario, sosteniendo una camiseta—. ¿Por qué no usas esto más seguido? Tiene un corte favorecedor para tu cuerpo. Ves…

—No te puedo decir lo tan desinteresada que estoy con esta conversación.

Alice soltó un suspiro largo. Afortunadamente, antes que pudiera comenzar otra vez, Rosalie llamó desde abajo.

—¡Chicas! Si van a almorzar, bajen ahora.

En la cocina, ellas encontraron a Rosalie en el refrigerador sacando cosas para sándwich. Emmett y Edward estaban sentados en la mesa. Emmett estaba cortando tomates y Edward poniendo mostaza en pan.

—Mamá, dile a Bella que tiene un hermoso culo, y que debería mostrarlo. —Mientras hablaba, Alice tomó la parte posterior de la camiseta de Bella, subiéndola así no colgaba por su culo.

Bella se dio vuelta, tratando a alejar a su prima, pero Alice era ágil. Todo lo que consiguió hacer fue exponer su ombligo y parte baja de su espalda.

Mientras se volvía, los ojos de Bella pasaron por Alice, captando la mirada en el rostro de Edward. Sus ojos no estaban en su rostro, sino en su cuerpo, mirando de arriba abajo. Ella no pudo leer la expresión de su rostro. Él nunca antes la había visto así. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer mientras conseguía agarrar la muñeca de Alice.

Al fin libre de su prima, Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, mirando al suelo.

—Bella tienes un cuerpo hermoso. ¿Por qué no lo muestras un poco? —preguntó Alice.

—Porque no me importa Félix lo suficiente como para querer darle celos.

—No se trata de darle celos, aunque admito que sería un resultado secundario —dijo Rose, trayendo un plato lleno de carnes frías a la mesa—. Vestirse para adular tu figura incrementa tu confianza.

—Solo es ropa. —Bella odiaba este tema, y ambas lo sabían—. Lo que vista no debería decir nada sobre mí.

—Y sin embargo, lo hace. Pero en serio, creo que no entiendes el punto. Esto es sobre ti, y no de nadie más. Cuando luces bien, te sientes bien. Caminas más alto. Es la confianza mucho más que la sensualidad. Luce bien para ti misma. —Le dio una sonrisa maligna a Bella—. Solo porque los tipos caerán sobre ti, no significa que tienes que darle la hora del día.

Emmett bufó.

—No bromeo. No tienes idea de lo que me tomó que ella incluso me mire.

Bella solo suspiró.

—Suenas como mi madre.

—Bueno, en este caso, Renée es realmente un gran ejemplo. Sabes que nunca me atraparan usando algo que ella usa.

Alice rio.

—Ella tiene un gusto excéntrico.

Rose asintió a su hija.

—Pero funciona para ella. Se viste para halagar su cuerpo, y ella no tuvo que renunciar a su propio estilo personal. Sabes que no apruebo su estilo de vida, pero dicho eso, ella vive la vida que quiere.

—¿Crees que vive exactamente la vida que ella quiere solo por su ropa? —preguntó Bella.

—Creo que todo es parte del paquete. Vestirse para el éxito, lo que sea que eso signifique para ti.

Bella se sentó en la mesa negándose a mirar a alguien. Tan ridículo como era, ella siempre se sintió defectuosa como mujer cuando se trataba de este tema. Ella no entendía estas "reglas" que parecían venir muy fácilmente para Alice y Rosalie. Odiaba las compras con pasión. A lo largo de la secundaria, había usado camisetas gastadas. Rosalie y Alice habían intentado hacer que tenga un mejor estilo, pero solo llevó a la frustración. De vez en cuando, Bella trataría de hacer un esfuerzo por usar algo que ellas le compraban solo para escuchar "_No se usan botas en verano, Bella_" o _"¡hay tres patrones diferentes y dos colores en esa camiseta, es demasiado llamativo para una prenda!_"

La manera en que hablaban le hacía sentir como si estuviera bajo escrutinio de todos y sus madres. Tal vez sea verdad. Bella apenas notaba lo que los demás vestían, excepto un par de veces cuando un vestido es particularmente bonito o cuando Lady Gaga llevaba carne. Pero ella sabía que era inusual. Las personas, mujeres en particular, les gustaban analizar las prendas de los demás. Cuando se ponía a pensar en lo que su tía y prima decían, ella siempre tenía la sensación abrumadora que estaba siendo juzgada. Le hacía querer averiguar menos lo que era la "buena" moda.

Rosalie tocó su cabello, pasando los dedos por los mechones oscuros.

—Tienes unos bonitos rasgos, Bella. Mira a este hermoso cabello. Solo faltaría un poco de esfuerzo para que te veas mejor.

—Dios, Rose. Detente. Solo detente.

Bella levantó su cabeza, y miró al otro lado de la mesa. Edward no estaba mirándola a ella, sino a su cuñada.

Rose le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Sabes, las personas como tú son la razón por las que las mujeres tienen tantos problemas de autoestima. No hay nada malo en como se viste Bella. Déjala en paz. —Sus ojos pasaban de Rosalie a Bella.

—No te metas en esto, Edward. No tienes nada que decir.

—Tengo mucho que decir.

—No. Eres el tipo de imbécil que causa corazones rotos. ¿Cómo sabrías cómo arreglarlos?

—Mi corazón no está roto —intervino Bella.

—Ahora mismo, tú eres la que la está lastimando —dijo Edward. Miró a su hermano—. ¿No tienes nada que decir? Eres lo más cercano que tiene a un padre. Sé que te preocupas por Alice. ¿Realmente quieres a Bella por ahí con chicos universitarios borrachos con un jean casi pintado como viste tu hija?

—Hey, me dijiste que aflojara un poco con Alice.

—¿Y quién dijo algo…? —comenzó Rosalie, pero fue interrumpida.

Bella golpeó su palma contra la mesa.

—¡Suficiente! Todavía estoy en la habitación, ¿saben? —Apuntó su dedo hacia su prima y tía—. No soy una muñeca Barbie. No quieren que me vista según mi estilo, quieren según al suyo. Sí y cuando esté interesada en eso, créanme, serán las primeras en saberlo. —Volvió su mirada hacia Edward—. Gracias por el sentimiento, pero estás siendo muy duro con ellas. Ellas solo tienen un punto de vista diferente sobre lo que significa ser una mujer fuerte e independiente, y no están equivocadas. Solo no entienden porque no es esa la manera en que decido expresarme. —Finalmente, se volvió hacia Emmett. Los ojos de él se agrandaron, pero ella le sonrió—. Gran trabajo por no meter tu pie en tu boca esta vez. Adelante.

Tomó un sándwich y salió de la cocina antes que alguien pudiera decir otra palabra.

.

.

Fueron solo veinte minutos después que hubo un golpe en la puerta. Bella estaba sorprendida de encontrar a un Edward allí.

—Perdón, patito. —Se sentó en el borde de su cama, al lado donde ella estaba sentada—. Eso no estuvo bien. Debes entender, estoy rodeado de personas, especialmente mujeres, que piensan en nada más que en cómo lucen.

—Eso es entendible. En Hollywood… bueno, creo que realmente en todos lados, una mujer es constantemente juzgada no por su valor, talento o trabajo, sino por su aspecto.

Edward asintió.

—Sí. —Una mirada de incertidumbre se dibujó en su rostro mientras levantaba su mano.

Aunque Edward la había tocado miles de veces antes, cuando pasó sus dedos por su mejilla, el movimiento lento y suave, hubo algo diferente. Algo que hizo latir fuertemente su corazón y un nudo en su garganta. Algo hizo que sus ojos miraran los de él y que el aire en la habitación comenzara a zumbar.

—Quise decir lo que dije. Eres una chica muy hermosa, patito. —Su voz parecía más baja de lo usual, un poco ronca.

Bella se sintió extrañamente mareada.

—Yo… gracias.

Él dejó caer su mano y el momento pasó, dejando a Bella un poco sin aliento. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de volver a si misma.

—Es realmente mi culpa. Me estaba quejando con Alice y cometí el error de decirle que porque Félix y yo terminamos, los planes que tenía para ir a una fiesta se interrumpieron.

Edward ladeó su cabeza.

—¿Por qué eso?

—Oh, lo usual. Nadie entiende cómo podía haber perdido un gran pretendiente como Félix. —Rodó sus ojos—. Así que hay todo tipo de rumores dando vueltas. Como sea, para hacerlo corto, supongo que ya no estoy invitada de ciertos eventos.

—Ah, ya veo.

—En realidad no es gran cosa. Eso enoja a Alice mucho más que a mí. Ella vive vicariamente a través de mí, así que está triste.

Edward no respondió. Se frotó la barbilla, con expresión pensativa.

—Cancelar los planes puede ser una gran decepción —dijo después de un minuto—. ¿Por qué no salimos? ¿Solos tú y yo? Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar algo para llenar las horas que habrías pasado alrededor de universitarios desagradables.

Bella levantó una ceja.

—¿Acaso no estás aquí para mantener un perfil bajo por un rato?

Edward la tranquilizó.

—Sé cómo mantener un perfil bajo y aún así divertirme. Es más fácil en Seattle. No muchos paparazzi estarán dando vueltas esperando que una estrella aparezca. Además, me estarás haciendo un favor. Sería bueno salir de la casa por una noche. —Le sonrió y Bella no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa—. ¿Qué dices?

—Claro, por qué no. —Se estiró, poniendo una expresión aburrida—. Supongo que puedo prestar mi compañía a una realeza de Hollywood. Parece lo educado a hacer.

Él rio, tomándola por su mentón con un dedo torcido.

—Que amable de ti. —Se puso de pie—. Saldremos a las ocho. —Dejó que sus ojos vaguen sobre ella de manera burlona—. Espero que no planees usar eso. —Le guiñó el ojo y se fue al segundo siguiente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de ****_LyricalKris_****, yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

**_Capítulo dedicado para Queen (Sarai GN), ella sabe por qué jaja. _**

**Capítulo cinco**

**Noche en la ciudad**

Edward contuvo una sonrisa ante la mirada pensativa en el rostro de Bella cuando ella entregó su licencia al portero. Este levantó su cabeza y miró a Edward en reconocimiento.

—Ella es tu responsabilidad —advirtió.

Edward asintió.

—No se preocupe. Esta no trae muchos problemas. —Sonrió inocentemente ante la mirada de Bella.

El hombre les devolvió sus identificaciones. Entrecerró sus ojos a Edward.

—Hey, tú pareces familiar.

—Me lo dicen siempre. Unos de esos rostros, supongo. —Poniendo su mano en la espalda baja de Bella, la guió rápidamente a través de la puerta.

—¿Bajo perfil, no? —Bella negó con su cabeza—. Como si pudieras lograr eso.

Edward sacudió su mano hacia ella.

—Estamos bien. Hombres de su edad rara vez saben o les importa quién soy. Es por eso que este lugar es perfecto. Los adolescentes y grandes no son mi gente.

—Uh, genial. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero aquí no hay adolescentes aquí ya que requieren supervisión adulta. —Rodó sus ojos ella—. Salas de juegos con barras en medio de ellos son una gran atracción para los veinteañeros. —Se rio ante la forma que él ajustó su sombrero e hizo una mueca—. Te lo mereces. No puedo creer que este sea el lugar al que me trajiste. Ya no tengo doce años.

—Tú dijiste que esta era un destino para los tan maduros. —Pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, encaminándola hacia las mesas de billar cerca la sala de juegos—. Compórtate, patito. Le dije al tipo de la puerta que eras una chica buena. Odiaría tener que darte nalgadas en frente de todas estas personas.

.

.

.

La nostalgia fue unos de los factores que hubo en la decisión de Edward para llevar a Bella a la sala de juegos. La última vez que habían estado los dos solos, habían venido aquí, y ella de hecho había tenido alrededor de los doce. Él quería bromear sobre su edad, y funcionó. La mirada que puso ella cuando estacionaron le hizo reír.

Más allá de eso, sin embargo, Edward recordó que Bella podía ser bastante competitiva. La naturaleza competitiva de Emmett y Alice era más fuertes, pero Bella no era menos feroz. Quizás no se encontraba destrozada por este tipo Félix, pero él estaba dispuesto a apostar que necesitaba un poco de liberación física.

Seguro, no le tomó mucho insistir para que Bella entrara al ritmo de juego. Ella se burlaba de él cuando los llevó a una vieja casa del los Muertos para un juego de disparos.

—Entiendo por qué te gusta este juego. Los gráficos son increíbles para alguien que esta acostumbrado a Pong.

—Los ojos en la pantalla, Swan. No voy a salvarte cuando los zombies vengan.

Bella resultó sorprendentemente buena. Edward tuvo que contenerse para no reírse ante el baile que ella hacía cuando daba un disparo en la cabeza.

—¡No, espera! —Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su muñeca, deteniéndolo antes de que pudiera pasar su tarjeta para seguir con el juego después de haber perdido—. Este juego no tiene recompensa.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Quieres que te gane otro animar de peluche gigante?

—No me has ganado ningún peluche. Tuve la diana electrónica, ¿recuerdas? Todavía tengo esa cosa. —Los ojos de ella brillaban. La estaba pasando bien, y eso hacia feliz a Edward—. ¿Qué tal esto? Ganaré algo para ti esta vez.

Edward levantó una ceja.

—Oh, genial. ¿Así puedo emocionarme con tener unos de esos atrapa dedos chinos? Tal vez una pelota si tenemos mucha suerte.

—Hombre de poca fe. —Sus dedos seguían alrededor de su muñeca. Lo arrastró en dirección de los juegos con boletos—. Vamos. Elige uno. Y no skeeball. Ese juego no da suficientes boletos.

—¿Cualquier juego?

—Cualquiera.

Edward trató de no parecer petulante.

—El juego de baloncesto entonces.

Para su sorpresa, la sonrisa de Bella simplemente se ensanchó. Tomó la tarjeta de su mano, la pasó y se la devolvió.

—Solo sigue pasándola. Voy a estar ocupada.

Edward miró, absolutamente asombrado, mientras Bella, la pequeña Bella que había tropezado sobre sus pies cada vez que intentaba seguir a su tío y prima mientras jugaban, embocaba en cada cesta—. Santo cielo. ¿Cómo haces esto, Bella?

Ella se giró a mirarlo.

—No rompas mi concentración.

El ruido constante de la cesta hacía un ritmo satisfactorio. Fue lentamente al principio, pero luego el juego se volvió desafiante. La cesta se movía y las pelotas llegaron más rápido. Bella mantuvo el ritmo. Una y otra vez tiró las pelotas, sin fallar una vez. Edward comenzó a contener el aliento, esperando al inevitable sonido del aro cuando una pelota rebotara. Pero nunca llegó.

—Sostén esto —dijo Bella, quitándose el sweater en el pequeño espacio entre las series. Ni siquiera lo miró mientras tiraba su sweater en las manos de él. Su rostro era una máscara de concentración. Ella era una mujer con una misión.

El juego reinicio, más rápido que nunca, pero Bella siguió con la tarea.

—¡Vamos, chica! ¡Sí! —Edward se encontró atrapado en la adrenalina, alentándola a que siga. El juego se estaba volviendo loco, añadiéndose al ruido y la atmósfera. Otras personas comenzaron a darse cuenta.

—Oh, tío —dijo alguien—. Va a romper récord.

—De ninguna manera. Lo he visto. El aro se vuelve loco.

A medida que la velocidad del aro comenzaba a aumentar, Bella perdió uno que otro tiro, pero la mayoría seguía encestando. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, su respiración era rápida, pero no se detuvo.

—Vamos. Puedes hacerlo. ¡Puedes hacerlo!

Edward había estado en la cancha para juegos de baloncesto de verdad. Nunca había estado así de emocionado.

Así como el espectador había mencionado, el aro comenzó a volverse loco. Se movía muy rápido, Edward no tenía idea de cómo ella hacia sus tiros.

—¡Lo tienes! ¡Lo tienes!

El brazo de Bella se arqueó mientras tiraba el último tiro que necesitaba. Entró, nada más que red. Ambos, el juego y la multitud, se volvió loca. Edward la tomó por la cintura, levantándola en alto mientras daba vueltas en triunfo. Cuando la dejó ir, ella se deslizó por su cuerpo así estaban frente a frente.

—Eso fue increíble, chica.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él, y por un momento todo lo que Edward podía sentir era calor irradiando de su piel. Ella se sentía bien en sus brazos, y la felicidad en sus ojos…

Pero antes de que el pensamiento se concrete, uno de los espectadores le dio una palmada en la espalda, llamando su atención.

—Santo cielo, cariño. Eres una estrella de rock.

Bella bajó su cabeza, su sonrisa era tímida mientras aceptaba las felicitaciones de la pequeña multitud.

Una vez que Edward recolectara sus boletos, asintió en dirección al bar.

—Vamos. Si eso no garantiza un trago de celebración, no sé qué lo hace.

—¿Qué? No puedo tomar.

—Puedes tomar una Coca-cola. —Le guiñó el ojo—. O puedes tener lo que quieras. No le diré al portero.

Cuando estuvieron en el bar, Bella perdió el valor. Ordenó una coca-cola. Habiendo imaginado que haría eso, Edward ordenó una de las bebidas especiales dulces. Cuando su orden vino, él tomó su coca-cola, dejándola a ella con su bebida.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—Estás a salvo conmigo, patito.

Bella sonrió, levantando el trago y tomándolo a él de la muñeca de nuevo.

—Vamos. Quiero jugar uno de esos juegos de las monedas.

.

.

.

Una hora después, Edward era el orgulloso propietario de un odioso y gran pato amarillo, y oficialmente estaban cansados de los video juegos.

—No podemos ir a casa todavía. Estoy borracha. —Rio ella como si le gustaba la manera en que la palabra se sentía en su lengua—. Rose será capaz de deducirlo, y no quiero escucharlo.

—Estás más que borracha. —Rio Edward mientras ponía el gran pato amarillo en el asiento trasero del coche Se tocó la barbilla—. ¿Te gustaría un poco de paseo?

—Claro.

Ella estaba bastante borracha. Mientras caminaba, seguía chocándose con él. Más de una vez, tuvo que extender su mano y tomarla por la cintura para evitar que tropezara con otra persona. Bella pensaba que todo era demasiado gracioso. De vez en cuando, ella presionaba su cabeza contra la espalda de él, riéndose mientras el se estiraba para estabilizarla.

Ella no era una borracha molesta en absoluto. Él la encontraba bastante divertida.

Algunas cuadras después, Edward encontró un pequeño club de jazz que había estado buscando. Seguro, un viernes en la noche, había gente tocando y la sala estaba llena de gente. Él sabía que podía perderse entre la multitud.

Usó su nombre para hacer entrar a Bella sin preguntas, pero después de eso no vio a nadie mirando. Bella lo sorprendió otra vez cuando se dirigió a la mitad de la pista en vez de lugar desde las mesas.

Mientras Edward la observaba moverse ante la música, una sensación peculiar y de calor se extendió a través de él. Era igual como en el almuerzo de ese día, cuando las payasadas de Alice hicieron que subiera la camiseta de Bella, exponiendo una franja de su piel. Al igual que entonces, se dio cuenta con un sobresalto que Bella tenía un cuerpo hermoso.

Por primera vez, notó lo que llevaba puesto. A pesar de sus protestas, parecía que tal vez su tía y su prima le habían hecho pensar. La camiseta que estaba usando era de corte para el tipo de cuerpo de una mujer, mostrando su forma. Edward recordó lo que dijo Alice sobre que ella tenía un buen culo. En ese momento, era imposible negar que tenía razón.

Cuando Bella se giró para mirarlo, Edward se apartó sintiéndose culpable. No había querido mirarla como si miraba a cualquier otra mujer.

Pero Bella no pareció darse cuenta.

—Esto es genial. Me gusta mucho esta canción —dijo ella por sobre el ruido.

Edward, al ver un hombre mirándola, se acercó más así su cuerpo rozaba el suyo mientras ella se movía.

Escucharon a dos cantantes diferentes. Edward solo dejó su lado una vez para conseguir algo de tomar. Coca-cola para ella esta vez.

—Así que, ¿qué piensas, patito? —Edward agachó su cabeza así sus labios estaban cerca de su oído—. ¿Preferirías estar en tu fiesta?

La sonrisa de ella era grande mientras lo miraba, y se puso de puntitas de pie, rozando accidentalmente sus labios contra su oído.

—¿Qué fiesta? —Se alejó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de volverse hacia el escenario de nuevo.

Edward estaba satisfecho de sí mismo. La obvia felicidad de Bella lo hacía sonreír. La burbuja de comodidad se rompió unos segundos después cuando hubo un flash. Edward suspiró cuando vio a los culpables.

Aún así, esperó hasta el final de la serie para acercarse más a Bella de nuevo.

—Vamos, patito. Tenemos que irnos. Twitter sabe donde estamos ahora. —Asintió con su cabeza hacia el grupo de mujeres que tenían sus cabezas juntas, susurrando cosas entre ella y mirando a su dirección.

Bella parecía confundida por un segundo, pero lo entendió rápido. Lo dejó guiarla a la entrada lateral. No estaba muy lejos del coche, pero era tarde y Bella obviamente estaba cansado. Edward llamó un taxi.

—Debe apestar tener que huir —dijo ella cuando estaban en la parte trasera del taxi.

Ella se había deslizado hacia la mitad del asiento cuando entraron, así que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Edward para poder descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Él la miró, notando que sus ojos estaban casi cerrados. Estaba cerca de quedarse dormida.

—Así es. —Edward apartó un mechón de pelo de su rostro—. Dicen que es el precio de la fama, y debería estar feliz de tratar con este tipo de cosas y los paparazzi que me acosan a casa. Esto es lo que firmé cuando me volví actor.

—Eso es una mierda. —Su respuesta fue un murmullo. Estaba parpadeando de forma pesada.

—Sí, bueno… —Edward no tenía mucho más que decir al respecto que eso, pero no había necesitad de decir más. Ella ya se había dormido en su hombro.


	6. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de ****_LyricalKris_****, yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

**.**

**Capítulo seis**

**La mañana siguiente**

Bella no despertó hasta las diez de la mañana siguiente. Su boca estaba seca y sabía horrible, pero aparte de eso se sentía decente. Cuando se había preocupado en voz alta la noche anterior sobre tener una resaca, Edward le había prometido que no. Él la mantuvo bien hidratada, manteniendo cada trago que ella tomaba con agua

Era dulce de su parte cuidar de ella. Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron al recordar lo tonta que había sido la noche anterior. Había estado de tan buen humor. La música hizo que su cuerpo se contorneara, y ella se sentía cómoda en presencia de Edward.

Sin embargo, mientras miraba hacia atrás, se daba cuenta que se había quedado dormida en el taxi, se había ido del mundo. Recordaba vagamente entrar al coche de Edward bajo por sus propios medios, pero no podía recordar para nada cómo llegó a casa. Gimió, preguntándose si había desmayado tanto que él la llevó por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Oh, bueno. De todas las historias que Bella escuchaba de sus amigas, era poco probable que se sintiera avergonzada. A todos les da sueño cuando toman, ¿no?

Y en serio, la superestrella Edward Cullen la había llevado en brazos por las escaleras y la puso en la cama. Era sacado de una película.

Cuando cerró sus ojos, Bella tuvo un breve flash de recuerdo.

_La habitación estaba oscura cuando abrió sus ojos. Sus pensamientos estaban pesados, pero trató de murmurar algo sobre ser capaz de caminar. _

_—Shh. —Los labios de él estaban contra su oído—. Te tengo. Puedes dormir. _

_Ella abrió sus ojos, viéndolo junto a ella en la cama. Le pareció gracioso. Aquí estaba, la Persona Más Hermosa del Año según People, y estaba en su habitación, en su cama. _

_Ellos tenían razón, él era hermoso. No era como si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero su rostro estaba tan cerca, que era imposible no mirar. _

_Puede que haya estirado su mano para tocar su barbilla, como si quisiera asegurarse que él era real. No estaba segura que todo este momento realmente existía. Quizás no. Había visto cada una de sus películas, por supuesto. Algo así había pasado en al menos tres de sus películas. Puede que estuviera soñando todo esto, como los dedos de él se movían por su cabello, buscando las horquillas que Alice le había puesto. Sus ojos estaban en los de ella mientras lo tocaba. _

_Pero el bello rasposo de su barbilla se sentía bastante real bajo sus dedos. _

_Él sonrió y tomó su rostro. Su pulgar acariciaba su mejilla, y Bella no podía nombrar el sentimiento que le recorrió en ese entonces. Era la misma familiaridad que estaba acostumbrada, pero algo más._

_Probablemente él no la había puesto en la cama desde que tenía cuatro años, y esto no era para nada así. _

_La mano de él pasó por su rostro y la de ella por la de él. Bella se sintió mareada, y estaba muy consciente que no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol. La miró detenidamente. _

_—Ve a dormir, patito —susurró la voz de él y Bella no estaba pensando con claridad. _

_—De acuerdo —dijo ella y cerró los ojos. _

Bella sacudió su cabeza, sintiendo calor. Se pasó los dedos por su mejilla, preguntándose otra vez si su recuerdo era real.

Y por qué importaba.

Descartando ese pensamiento, Bella dejó la habitación, dirigiéndose al baño.

—Mierda —murmuró, echándose un vistazo en el espejo.

Alice rio, viniendo detrás de ella.

—Así es como lucen las personas al hacer el camino de la vergüenza.

Bella levantó una ceja, mirando a su prima en el espejo.

—¿Qué sabes del camino de la vergüenza?

—Oh, cálmate. Tengo dieciséis, no seis, y de todas formas, estaba en un episodio de How I Met Your Mother. Nunca he hecho el camino de la vergüenza lejos de Jasper, si eso es lo que preguntas.

—Me parece bien. —Bostezó Bella.

—No estoy avergonzada después de una noche con él —dijo Alice con voz inocente.

Bella la miró y luego sacudió su cabeza. Ella y Alice eran cercanas. Si ella estaba teniendo sexo con Jasper, Bella sería la primera en saber.

Alice la miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Por qué dormiste en tus prendas?

—Porque estaba muy cansada como para quitármelas anoche. —Bella hizo una mueca y gimió—. Dios, este sostén probablemente deje una marca permanente. —Metió su mano debajo de la camiseta para desabrochar su sostén—. Esto es lo que obtengo por escucharte.

—Como sea. Apenas estabas vestida anoche.

—¿Sabías que estudios muestran que no hay ningún valor real en usar corpiños? No ayudan en nada.

—El valor está en lo estético. ¿Acaso viste tus tetas anoche? —Su prima agitó un dedo en su rostro—. Aja. ¡Lo hiciste! Por una vez. Eso es valor, cariño.

—Mi valor como mujer no debería estar vinculado a lo grande que sean mis pechos.

Alice rodó sus ojos.

—Sin embargo, te veías muy bien anoche. —Sus ojos se iluminaron, y empezó a dar saltitos—. Vamos. Dime la verdad. Los tipos deben haberte mirado donde sea que fuiste.

—No lo sabría. No me fijé.

Bella no era una desalineada. Mientras que ella prefería estar cómoda en el día a día, se esforzaba un poco más cuando salía. Esta vez, sin embargo, dejó que Alice le ayudara a vestirse un poco mejor con un sostén que realzaba sus dones naturales.

Si pensó que era ridículo o no, Bella sabía que el mundo juzgaba a las personas por cómo se vestían. Y por tan familiar que se sentía con Edward, intentaba olvidar que era una estrella conocida internacionalmente. Tal vez no terminen en una revista de chismes porque era dudoso que un paparazzi estuviera dando vueltas por Seattle, pero alguien iba a reconocerlo. Alguien iba a tomar su foto. Y en la era de los medios sociales, esa foto probablemente iba a dar vueltas.

Bella no quería avergonzarlo, así que intentó ser consciente de la realidad de su mundo.

Alice soltó un gruñido exasperado.

—¿En serio, Bella? Tenías una gran compañía, y ¿ni siquiera te molestaste en usarlo? Podrías haber puesto celosos a los chicos y chicas anoche.

—Estás hablando de tu tío. ¿Te das cuenta de eso, cierto?

—Es una evaluación objetiva. No es mi culpa que yo venga de buenos genes.

—¡Como sea! Los otros chicos estaban celosos porque estaba con él y no con ellos, pero no porque soy sexy o él lo sea. —Sonrió Bella a su prima—. Le gané un enorme pato en los juegos.

Alice arrugó la nariz.

—¿Te llevó a un salón de juegos?

—Sip.

—Dios, ambos apestan. Eso es tan tonto.

Bella rio, tomando su cepillo así podía desenredar el nido de pájaros que era su cabello.

—No es como si hubiera sido una cita, Alice. Fue divertido. ¿Recuerdas hacer cosas por diversión, no? No para poner celosos a extraños o por la atención.

—Creo que la atención es muy divertida. Y hace que Jasper se sienta bien también, que otros tipo estén celosos que tenga una novia tan sexy. —Alice se dio una palmada en el culo, dándole una sonrisa descarada a Bella por el espejo.

Bella sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo con indulgencia a Alice.

—Bueno, como dije. No es como si Edward fuera mi novio. —Se cepilló los dientes, mirando a Alice cruzarse de brazos, mirando disgustada.

—Sin embargo, un salón de juegos es tonto. Estoy muy decepcionada. No tanto de ti como en él. Uno pensaría que podía tener más imaginación.

Bella escupió su pasta y enjuagó su boca.

—Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, él me emborrachó.

—¡¿Qué?!

Riendo, Bella pasó de lado a Alice, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

En la sala, encontró a Edward solo, con una taza de café y su gran pato amarillo a su lado. Bella rio, llamando su atención, y él levantó la mirada con una sonrisa torcida.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente. Me alegro que hayas decidido unirte al mundo de los vivos.

—Solo son las diez y media.

—Para una madrugadora como tú, bien podría ser las tres. —Se puso de pie mientras Alice entraba a la habitación. Metió a su sobrina bajo el brazo para un buen abrazo matutino antes de besar la frente de Bella—. Rosalie dejó algunos sándwiches de desayuno para nosotros. ¿Por qué no le haces compañía a Ducky—señaló al desagradable animal de peluche—, aquí por mí, patito? Alice, ven a ayudarme a servir el jugo de naranja.

—Tío, ¿qué demonios vas a hacer con una pato así? —preguntó Alice mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

—No lo sé todavía. Supongo que tendré que comprar un asiento extra en el avión.

—Ja. —La voz de Alice se volvió astuta—. Así que, Tío, ahora cómo te sientes sobre el consumo de alcohol en menores, ¿crees que tú y yo podamos salir?

—¡Alice! —gritó Bella desde la sala.

Edward solo rio.


	7. Chapter 7

******Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de ****_LyricalKris_****, yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

**.**

**Capítulo siete**

**Oh, oh**

Le tomó mucho tiempo a Edward averiguar por qué la casa de su hermano era mucho mejor que la suya. ¿Acaso no debería ser lo contrario? Después de todo, la casa de Edward estaba adaptada al cien por ciento con sus gustos. Su madre la había arreglado la casa para él. En el mundo de la mayoría de las personas, eso sería un gran desastre, pero la carrera de Esme Cullen giraba en torno a volver casas en hogares. Ella era jodidamente buena en lo que hacía.

Ambas casas de sus hijos habían recibido su toque personal. Edward estaba feliz con lo que su madre había hecho, y sin embargo, sentado solo en la casa de Emmett, se sentía más en paz en un espacio que no fue hecho para él.

Qué extraño.

Había algo diferente en el ambiente de la casa. Aunque se encontraba solo —todos estaban en el trabajo o en el colegio— él no se sentía solo. Quizás esa era la diferencia. La casa de su hermano era hogar de una familia.

Edward estaba acostado en el sofá, contento de no tener nada mejor que hacer por un tiempo que dar vuelta en esos pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Cariño, estoy en casa.

Se sentó, abriendo sus brazos mientras Bella entraba en la habitación. Ella dejó su bolso caer al suelo y fue a él.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que te pasa? —le preguntó mientras ella se sentaba en su regazo, reposando la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Solo es una cosa?

—Cuando fui a la escuela, puedes apostar tu lindo culo que no tomé clases que comenzaban a las ocho.

Bella levantó su cabeza con una expresión inocente en su rostro.

—¿Crees que mi culo es lindo?

Él se quedó mirando. Ella rio.

—Tú fuiste a la escuela por diversión, Edward. Ya eras un actor bien pagado para ese entonces.

—¿Y qué demonios tiene eso que ver con algo, patito? El problema aquí no es por qué cualquiera de los dos está en la escuela, sino la libertad de elección. Hay clases por la tarde, después de todo.

Bella arrugó su nariz.

—Es verdad. No me escuches. Mi cerebro está demasiado frito en estos momentos. Solo estaba pensando que si podría pasar todo sin nivel de idiota, lo haría. Español III a las ocho de la mañana seguido de Física y luego Historia arruina mi cerebro.

Edward silbó.

—Eres una masoquista, ¿no? Es primer año. Se supone que debes tomar clases ridículas solo porque puedes y pasar altas horas de la noche haciendo cosas que tus padres desaprueben.

Ella se dio unos golpecitos en la nariz.

—Mi madre no aprobaría que fuera tan seria, así que misión cumplida.

Edward tarareaba.

—Bueno, es una forma de vida peligrosa. Veamos ese cerebro frito que tienes. Eso suena como una condición muy grave. —Pasó su dedo alrededor del arco de su oreja, quitando su cabello del hombro. Inclinó su cabeza para mirar su oído.

Bella chilló, retorciéndose en su regazo cuando él probó su metió su dedo meñique en su oído.

—¡Edward! —protestó.

—Cálmate, patito. —Movió su mano a la cadera de ella, presionando para detenerla—. Cerebros fritos no se debe tomar a la ligera. Debe llevarse a cabo un examen muy minucioso. Déjame evaluar los daños.

Ella suspiró, calmándose mientras él miraba su oído otra vez. Se estremeció y rio entre dientes, soltando un jadeo cuando él sopló.

—¿Oh, escuchas eso? —Sopló de nuevo, sosteniéndola fuerte alrededor de la cintura mientras ella se retorcía—. Creo que es como un túnel de viento. —Su dedo siguió rastro de la línea del cabello hasta su cuello—. Me temo que el daño puede ser permanente. Nunca volverás a pensar.

—Justo ahora, eso no parece un enorme sacrificio. —Ella le sonrió, bajando su voz—. Supongo que tendrás que mantener un ojo en mí así no tomo malas decisiones.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Edward ante sus palabras, y se encontró sin habla. Bella no pareció darse cuenta. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras bostezaba, haciendo el sonido más pequeño en la parte posterior de su garganta. De coqueta a gatita en medio segundo.

Alejando ese pensamiento raro, Edward pasó su dedo debajo de la barbilla de ella, levantándole la cabeza así podía mirarla a los ojos.

—Estás cansada.

Su sonrisa era cansada.

—Sí. Los martes y los jueves son difíciles. Los lunes y miércoles son más fáciles, y solo tengo una clase los viernes. —Bostezó de nuevo—. Tienes razón. No tengo idea qué me hizo pensar que esto era una buena idea. Solo me gustó la idea de terminar con mis clases antes de las tres todo los días.

Mientras ella hablaba, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Sus dedos jugaron con los pelos de su nuca de una manera despreocupada. Demasiado tranquilo, Edward se sintió contento, como si fuera a ronronear en cualquier momento. Ella era cálida y pequeña en sus brazos, un peso tranquilizador que ahuyentaba cualquier sensación de soledad que pudiera sentir. Él jugó con la idea de acurrucarse a ella como su gran pato amarillo y tomar una siesta con ella justo allí en el sofá. En cambio, apoyó su cabeza en su frente, disfrutando de la comodidad del momento.

Justo mientras Edward estaba a punto de ofrecer su regazo como almohada, ella levantó su cabeza de su hombro. Con su rostro tan cerca, los ojos de él se sintieron atraídos por el puñado de pecas sobre la nariz de ella. Su piel era tan tersa, completamente intachable con excepción de las pecas. Y suave. Él recordó la sensación de seda de la piel de ella bajo sus dedos cuando la puso en su cama unas noches antes.

Recordando la forma en que los dedos de ella jugaban contra su barbilla hizo que Edward se sintiera cálido.

Inclinó su cabeza, perdido en pensamiento mientras la miraba. La estudio, disfrutando de las características únicas de su rostro. Su par de ojos, la forma de su nariz, el fruncido de sus labios. Bella había sido una chica rara, ¿no? Nunca fea pero tampoco beatifica. Mientras observaba, podía ver que seguía habiendo la misma asimetría, pero ya no era rara. Era agradable. Observó la manera que sus mejillas se teñían de rosa mientras él pasaba sus dedos por ellas. Eso era agradable, también.

—¿Qué miras? —Ella levantó una mano para pasarla por su rostro como si pensara que él había notado migas que habían quedado del almuerzo.

Edward no tuvo intención de mirar, así que le llevó un momento pensar una respuesta.

—Solo estaba pensando que tu amigo Félix es un idiota y un estúpido. Eres muy hermosa, Bella.- —Él no veía ningún daño en la verdad.

Las mejillas se volvieron rojas, y agachó su cabeza. Las chicas de su edad no escuchaban esas palabras con frecuencia en la experiencia de Edward. Era obvio que ella no estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo.

—Mientes.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No me malinterpretes. Esto no es una cosa de autoestima. Sé que no soy fea, pero, vamos. Comparado con las chicas con las estás acostumbrado, puede que esté en la categoría de "bonita", pero "hermosa" es llevarlo al extremo. —Ella estaba bromeando, pero había una tensión alrededor de sus ojos que le decía que ella creía esas palabras.

Edward la movió en sus brazos así ella estaba sentada más derecha y estaban cara a cara.

—Bueno, déjame decirte algo, Bella Swan. Estoy rodeado de "bonito" en todo momento, pero estás equivocada con respecto a "hermoso". La belleza es rara. —Dio unos golpecitos en su nariz—. Y tú eres hermosa.

Los ojos de ella estaban sorprendidos mientras lo miraba. Abrió su boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero no salió nada.

Algo cambio en el aire entre ellos. Donde él se había sentido contento y tranquilo hace un minuto, hubo un cambio de atmosfera que atrapó a Edward por sorpresa, lo dejó sin aliento. Era un momento de ciega intensidad, y por varios segundos, Edward sintió un estremecimiento de anticipación. De qué, no lo podía decir, pero su cuerpo se tensó, esperando acción.

El portazo hizo que los dos saltaran.

—¡Edward!

Los brazos de Bella se aferraron a él, y ambos miraron a la entrada mientras Emmett giraba en la esquina, llamando a su hermano. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante la escena que encontró. El primer instinto de Edward era sentirse culpable, pero fue un pensamiento ridículo. Él no estaba haciendo nada mal, después de todo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte, Emmett?

Los hombros de su hermano se levantaban y bajaban bruscamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bella.

Los ojos de Emmett se suavizaron cuando la miró.

—Muy bien, cariño. —Miró de vuelta a Edward—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo por un momento? ¿Afuera?

Edward levantó una ceja. No pudo evitar reír. Bella lo dejó ir, dejándose caer sobre el sofá mientras él se ponía de pie.

—¿Quieres hablar conmigo afuera? ¿Qué, vas a patearme el culo?

Él estaba bromeando pero la manera en que la boca de Emmett se crispó hizo que dejara de sonreír. Su hermano estaba enojado por algo.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Afuera —demandó Emmett. Él apuntó a Bella—. Tú mantente aquí. Ya volvemos.

Confundido e irritado, Edward siguió a Emmett afuera. Antes que pudiera preguntar de nuevo cuál era el problema con Emmett, su hermano lo tomó por la camiseta y lo empujó contra la pared.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—Eso es lo que quiero saber. —Emmett lo sacudió con una mano mientras él sacudía un periódico con la otra—. ¿Qué mierda es esto? —Empujó la cosa contra el pecho de Edward, dando un paso hacia atrás y manteniéndose de pie allí con sus manos empuñadas a su lado-

Los ojos de Edward se mantuvieron en Emmett por una fracción de segundo más antes de bajar su vista al periódico en sus manos.

—Oh, mierda.

Era un tabloide con una título: _Edward Cullen, ¿ya no está soltero? _La foto de la portada era del viernes por la noche, obviamente tomada cuando él y Bella estaban caminando de la sala de juegos al club de jazz. Ella estaba apoyada en él, y él tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras caminaban. Él debió haber sido visto en la sala de juegos y algún paparazzi realmente tuvo suerte porque esas no eran imágenes de celular. Lo único que salvaba era que el rostro de Bella no se veía. Ella estaba mirándolo y él a ella.

—Sí, mierda. —Lo empujó Emmett—. ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Enfermo bastardo. Ella es una niña.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? —Edward empujó a su hermano, enojándose—. ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Crees que pedí que tomaran esta foto? Sabe…

—¿Crees que me importa una mierda sobre esta foto? —Emmett estaba frente a él, intimidándolo con su tamaño—. ¿Qué, estabas esperando que Bella cumpliera dieciocho así podías conseguirla?

Edward miró a su furioso hermano por tres segundos antes de explotar.

—¿estás loco? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

—¿La has perdido tú? Bella no es una barata-

—Por el amor de Dios, Emmett. Cuantos años de esta mierda. Sabes que lo que imprimen es todo mentira. ¿Por qué mierda crees que esta tontería es verdad?

—Sé lo que veo.

—Lo que ves es que la estaba sosteniendo porque ella estaba borracha, ¿de acuerdo? Esa es la única razón por la que la sostengo así, porque ella no podía mantenerse derecha. —Definitivamente era el menor de dos males a confesar.

—¿La emborrachaste? Hijo de-

—No la emborraché. Le dejé tomar. Conmigo. Porque era seguro, y nunca la dejé fuera de mi vista y nunca me aprovecharía de ella. ¿Quién mierda piensas que soy? —Se soltó del alcance de su hermano, con miedo que fuera a por él—. Por Dios. ¿Qué, piensas que la seduje?

Emmett no dijo nada pero tiró de nuevo el periódico. Abriéndolo, sacudiéndolo en el rostro de Edward. Edward tomó de nuevo el papel, mirando y gimió.

Otra vez, se salvó que el rostro de Bella estaba oculto. Ella había estado moviéndose mucho, el cabello estaba en sus ojos, como para que el paparazzi pudiera tener una buena foto. Aún así, las imágenes hacen que sea fácil de imaginar que estaban besándose en el asiento trasero.

—Esto es una mierda, Emmett. Ella estaba muerta del cansancio. No la tocaría así. Nunca.

Emmett lo miró fijo, pero no dijo nada de inmediato. Sus manos estaban a sus lados, pero parecía que estaba tratando de calmarse.

—Júrame que no pasó nada.

—No pasó nada. Realmente no puedo explicarte por qué pensarías que algo pasaría. Sabes que amo a Bella. Haría cualquier cosa para protegerla. ¿Qué te hace pensar que haría esto?

—Porque nunca he visto mirar a nadie de la forma en que la miras. —Tomó el periódico y apuntó a la foto de portada—. Mírate, Edward. Mira tu rostro y dime qué se supone que tengo que pensar. Edward el indiferente. Nunca sonríes en esas fotos con otras mujeres. Luces aburrido. Siempre. Rose y yo siempre bromeamos al respecto. ¿Pero aquí? Sosteniéndola así… solo mira tu rostro.

Edward no miró. Observó a su hermano, su corazón latía de manera irregular y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva.

—Es una niña.

—Ese es mi punto.

—No pasó nada.

Emmett suspiró.

—Está bien. Te creo. Lo siento.

Edward tomó aire profundo, calmándose.

—Solo lamento que la hayan atrapado. Podría haber sido peor. Al menos no podes decir quién es.

—Sí. —Emmett sacudió su cabeza—. Rose va a matarte por dejarla tomar.

—Sí, bueno. —Edward se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Él estaba más distraído por las palabras de su hermano, preguntándose si realmente había algo diferente sobre la forma que él miraba a Bella y sí era así, por qué.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

.

**Capítulo ocho**

**¿Qué acaba de pasar?**

Al principio, Bella asumió que el mal humor de Edward era por los tabloides. Dios sabía que Rose estaba enojada. Ella seguía despotricando sobre lo irresponsable que era Edward al dejarla beber en primer lugar, y luego por sacarla afuera donde cualquiera podía tomar una foto.

Bella se preguntaba por qué todos pensaban que Edward Cullen podría evitar ir a algún lugar sin ser fotografiado o reconocido por alguien. Era la razón por la cual ella se había vestido bien, porque ella sabía que había la posibilidad que alguien los viera juntos era alta. Y si alguien los veía, no había manera que no estuviera por todas las redes sociales.

Alguien siempre sabía dónde estaba Edward Cullen. Él se quedaba sobre ello a menudo.

Pero mucho después que Rose se calmara, Edward continuaba enojado. Nada parecía aliviar su mal humor.

Cuando ella volvió a casa de una de sus clases, Bella encontró a Edward tirado en el sofá. La televisión estaba prendida, pero él no estaba mirándola. Ella se sentó a su lado. Su única reacción fue cuando cambió de posición en la esquina del sofá.

—Oh, allí está.

Edward la miró.

—¿Qué?

—Ese puchero del que todos hablan. Como en cada entrevista, siempre hablan de que estás haciendo un mohín. Algunas chicas se vuelven Gaga por ello. Y tengo que admitirlo, ese pequeño cosa de labios es adorable.

—¿Qué cosa de labios?

Ella se acercó, tocando su labio inferior con la punta de su dedo e imitando su puchero.

—Ese labio. Tu ceño fruncido. Siempre dicen que luces aburrido. Pero, por supuesto, ese puchero te asienta bien. —Suspiró—. Todo te asienta bien. Si los tabloides hubieran tomado mi rostro, ellos estarían como "Mira a esa chica. Ella nunca sonríe. Sonríe, chica, sonríe."

Él resopló.

—Yo no hago pucheros todo el tiempo.

—bueno, no creía que lo hacías, pero aquí estás. Puchero, puchero. —Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro—. Necesitas animarte, Edward, o voy a comenzar a creer que lo que dicen los reporteros. Que estás perdidamente enamorado de esta misteriosa morena. —Rio.

Él no.

—Oh, vamos, Edward. ¿Realmente esto es por las fotos? Está bien. —Sonrió—. ¿Sabes que Alice dijo que debería revelarme?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Parte de toda la campaña de "muéstrale a Félix". —Ella sacudió su cabeza—. O sea, ¿por qué iba a estar destrozada porque me haya dejado si podía tenerte a ti?

Otra vez, él no sonrió. Se apartó de ella, mirando fijamente hacia delante.

—Está bien. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —dijo él demasiado rápido.

Bella frunció los labios.

—Es algo.

—Solo estoy pensando, eso es todo.

—Ajá. —Bella no se lo creía. Ella lo estudio por unos momentos antes de levantar sus piernas sobre el sofá y acercarse más a él.

Él la miró con expresión cautelosa.

—Bella, ¿qué haces?

—Si no vas a decirme lo que te molesta, entonces hay solo una manera para hacerte sonreír de nuevo.

—No… —comenzó él, pero ella ya había atacado.

Como alguien que lo conocía de toda su vida, Bella estaba al tanto que ella conocía algo que la mayoría de los reporteros de Hollywood morirían por saber. Ella sabía cómo hacer sonreír a Edward bajo demanda. Era algo que había descubierto cuando era una niña, y se había subido a él como su gimnasio de la selva como lo hacía con su tío Emmett.

Edward tenía cosquillas. Al extremo.

Así que Bella lo atacó sin piedad, forzándolo a sonreír, reír y retorcerse. Él se removió, pero Bella no se daba por vencida. Él cayó hacia atrás, tratando de escaparse de ella. Ella estuvo sobre él en un segundo.

—Bella —jadeó—. Bella, detente. —Él estaba sin aliento—. ¡Bella! —La tomó de las muñecas, sosteniéndolas entre sus manos.

Bella no tenía ideas de qué pasó. En un momento estaban los dos riéndose (Edward, porque ella estaba haciéndole cosquillas, y Bella se deleitaba de ello); y al segundo que él la tomó por las muñecas, el tiempo se detuvo. Sus risas se desvanecieron, y Bella estaba de repente muy consciente de su posición.

Ella estaba sobre él. Estaban pecho contra pecho, ella podía sentir el pulso acelerado de él. Su rostro estaba sonrojado. El de ella también. El calor irradiaba de su piel.

La cabeza de Bella daba vueltas, cada pensamiento eran como pájaros tomando vuelo. Su mente estaba en blanco. Su garganta estaba seca.

Edward se sentó, llevándola con él. Soltó sus muñecas y sus manos cayeron sin fuerzas en su regazo. Ella seguía mirándolo, y él no había roto la mirada. Todavía estaban muy cerca. No más de lo usual, así que Bella no tenía idea de por qué se sentía diferente. Su corazón se aceleró.

—Bella —susurró Edward. Ella abrió su boca para responder pero no encontró palabras. El aliento de él se agitó, y levantó su mano, pasando sus dedos por su mejilla. La piel de ella se sentía caliente, como fuego pero sin el dolor, donde la tocaba.

Él tragó fuertemente.

Y se puso de pie tan de repente que ella jadeó.

—Yo, em… —Pasó su mano por su cabello—. Me voy a casa. Esta noche.

Bella se sentía tonta, sus pensamientos estaban esparcidos.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo que ir a casa. Mi nuevo proyecto comienza a ensayar en una semana, y me vendría bien usar el tiempo para poder enfocarme.

—Oh. —Bella no sabía qué decir. Ella siempre había odiado despedirse de Edward, sabiendo que era probable que no lo viera por otro año o más—. De vuelta al trabajo. —Su tono era vacío.

—Sí. —Él se frotó el cuello—. Debería empacar.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No.

—Oh, está bien.

Él dudó por otros segundos, la pausa llena de lo que no se decía aquí. Tomó un paso hacia ella antes de sacudir su cabeza.

—Sí, voy a empacar.

Bella miró su espalda mientras él se dirigía hacia las escaleras y se preguntaba qué mierda había pasado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

.

**Capítulo nueve**

**De Repente**

Edward apagó su teléfono a propósito después que su hermano lo haya dejado en el aeropuerto. Había sido un viaje en coche incómodo. Había pasado el viaje al lado de Bella y lo había pasado con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, tratando de no mirarla. La había abrazado en despedida, pero fue con solo un brazo.

Él subió al avión y trató de no pensar en nada, intentando aclarar su cabeza. Cuando llegó al LAX, tomó aire profundo y encendió su teléfono. Sus ojos pasaron por la lista de e-mails y mensajes de personas que no le importaba en ese momento y fue directo al nombre de Bella. Era el primer mensaje, enviado escasos minutos después que apagó su teléfono.

**De acuerdo. ¿Qué hice? ¿Estás enojado conmigo?**

Edward miró a su alrededor, en busca de paparazzis. Ellos estaban allí, por supuesto. Si alguien lo vio en el aeropuerto de Seattle, las noticias se hubieran extendido por todas las redes sociales rapidísimo. No hacía falta un genio para darse cuenta que él probablemente se dirigía a casa en LA antes de su rodaje que comenzaba la semana siguiente. Ellos estaban allí, obviamente. Sacaban fotos con sus cámaras en su rostro y gritaban las preguntas usuales. Era más difícil de lo normal para él solo seguir caminando. Le preguntaban cosas lascivas sobre su amiga morena que le hizo querer romperle los dientes.

Pasó otra media hora antes que estuviera en casa y pudo responder su mensaje.

**_No estoy enojado contigo. No hiciste nada. Solo estaba distraído, pensando en el rodaje._**

La respuesta de ella fue casi inmediata, y Edward se sintió horrible. Él sabía que ella no entendía. Él la había tratado con tanta frialdad tan de repente y ella no había hecho nada para merecerlo.

**¿En serio? ¿No eres tú, soy yo? ¿Eso es lo único que me vas a decir?**

**_Es verdad. Soy yo. Mis propios problemas en mi cabeza. Nada que ver contigo. _**

**No te creo. **

Edward gruñó para sí mismo pero sonrió. Debió haber sabido que ella no iba a dejarlo pasar así de fácil. Y no debería. Él sabía que la había lastimado con su actitud fría y eso lo mataba.

**_El rodaje es en Irlanda. ¿Qué tal si te traigo algo?_**

**¿Qué tal si lo entregas en persona así podemos rehacer ese patético abrazo? No me importa si tu escala de de quince minutos. Esa es la única manera de que te perdone. **

Otra vez, Edward sonrió. La imaginaba con sus brazos cruzados y la mirada "no me vengas con tu mierda, Edward" que había dominado cuando tenía nueve años y él trató de convencerla que él había estado en la tierra de fantasía en su última película. Dio unos golpecitos en su teléfono en un ritmo agitado antes de escribir una respuesta.

**_Trato._**

**¿En serio? No es necesario. Solo estaba siendo molesta. **

Si eso arreglaría las cosas entre ellos, Edward lo haría. Odiaba ese espacio incómodo con el que se habían despedido. Y ahora que tuvo algo de tiempo para aclarar su cabeza, se sentía más indignado con las acusaciones de su hermano. Su relación con Bella era inocente, y odiaba que las palabras de Emmett lo hubieran puesto incómodo alrededor de Bella.

Rosalie, por otra parte, había tenido razón. La manera que tocaba a Bella se había convertido en un poco inapropiado mientras ella pasaba de niña a adulto. Las palabras de Emmett lo habían hecho híper-consciente de la manera que él y Bella interactuaban, y si era objetivo, podía ver por qué los demás podían confundirse o, en el caso de su hermano, preocuparse. Bella no tenía reparos al tomar de su mano, saltar sobre él, o actuar más familiarmente con él de que la mayoría haría con un hombre que no era su novio. Era esa familiaridad que los había metido en "problemas" con esas fotos. Su lenguaje corporal enviaba mensajes contradictorios para cualquiera que mirara.

En el par de días que salió la foto y cuando Edward decidió que necesitaba volver a casa en LA antes, realmente se le había metido en la cabeza que ella era un adulto y que la cercanía física que compartían podría cambiar significados en un segundo.

Ese último hecho se hizo evidente para él cuando ella estuvo encima de él, sonrojada y hermosa, y su pecho subía y bajaba en frente de sus ojos. Ella era toda una mujer, no quedaba ni un trazo de la niña que adoraba, y él era un hombre normal. Hombres normales tenían reacciones normales cuando hermosas mujeres se presionaban contra ellos. Eso era todo. No había nada más que eso.

Verla de nuevo le haría revolver el estómago. Bella era una chica inteligente. Él lo explicaría, y ella lo entendería. Ellos podían encontrar un terreno común, y él no tendría que perder a su chica.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse mejor. Otra vez maldijo a su hermano por poner esos pensamientos en su cabeza. Por supuesto que sonreía en esas fotos. Bella lo hacía feliz. Ella era una de las pocas personas en su vida que decían lo que querían decir y querían decir lo que decían. Era fácil sonreír a su lado; pero no significaba más que eso. La conocía desde que ella era una niña torpe y él había disfrutado su compañía entonces también.

Podrian arreglarlo. Todo estaría bien.

.

.

.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana en Irlanda cuando el teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar. Él lo tomó, desorientado, y parpadeó con ojos legañosos mientras intentaba entender qué estaba pasando. Cada vez que su teléfono dejaba de sonar, comenzaba de vuelta con un nombre diferente en pantalla.

La primera llamada a la que estuvo lo suficiente despierto para responder era de Garrett.

—Amigo. Estás a punto de estar en medio de una tormenta si es que ya no lo estás.

—¿Qué? —Edward se levantó y frotó sus ojos—. ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

—¿En serio, Edward? ¿Estabas en un salón de juegos? Un salón de juegos. ¿Qué coño hacías en un salón de juegos?

—Garrett. En castellano. Por favor.

Su amigo suspiró.

—Te mandé por correo la historia.

Edward activó el altavoz en su teléfono y lo sostuvo frente a él. Se metió en su correo y se dio cuenta que su bandeja de entrada estaba más llena de lo usual. Tenía su estómago lleno de nudos mientras abría el primer mail con un archivo adjunto. Su corazón dejó de latir mientras aparecía la imagen.

_Se ha revelado la misteriosa morena de Edward Cullen: ¡Es solo una bebé!_ Decía el titulo sobre una imagen bien clara del rostro de Bella sonriéndole.

El artículo era una compilación de imágenes tomadas por teléfonos que pintaban una historia horrible. La historia especulaba que quizás el gusto de Edward estaba entre el público joven. ¿Por qué sino saldría con chicas en un salón de juegos? Había una foto de él dándole una copa y algunas fotos dejaban en claro que ella estaba ebria. La manera en que sus cabezas estaban inclinadas juntas en las fotos del club hacía fácil imaginar que estarían besándose. Y entonces, por supuesto, estaba la foto de ella media inconsciente en el taxi.

—Mierda —murmuró Edward bajo su aliento. Ellos no tenían su nombre, pero eso no iba a durar mucho. Su rostro era claro en las imágenes.

—Sí —acordó Garrett—. Amigo, luces como repugnante. ¿Estabas drogado?

—Garrett, esa es Bella. Ella estaba triste por un chico, y la saqué para distraerla.

—Pensé que tenía que ser algo como esto. Aunque se ve malo para ti.

—No me importa eso. Esto es… —gruñó Edward—. Gracias por el aviso, Garrett. Estoy seguro que mi equipo está tratando de contactarme.

.

.

.

Edward, con la ayuda de su equipo, decidió sacar una declaración. Ellos identificaban a Bella como una amiga de la familia pero, de lo demás, no dieron comentario. Algunos programas de chismes crearon un pequeño problema sobre el hecho que a pesar de su relación con Bella, él obviamente la había dejado tomar siendo menor, pero eso no fue un pecado tan grande.

La peor parte era cuando Edward llamó a Bella. Obviamente, habían estado esperando su llamada porque fue Rosalie quien respondió, y ella se negó a darle el teléfono a Bella hasta que hubiese tenido unos minutos con Edward.

—Bella es mi sobrina, Edward. Tengo una responsabilidad con ella. Tienes que decirme qué está pasando ahora. ¿Realmente intentabas seducirla?

—Por supuesto que no. —Edward se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, frustrado—. ¿Qué les pasa contigo y Emmett? Entiendo cómo luce esto, pero sabes cómo trabajan los paparazzis.

—Esas fotos…

—Vamos, Rose. Sabes cómo se juega este juego. Sabes que una foto en el ángulo correcto puede ser mal interpretado. Es ver la forma de las nubes. Tú ya sabes que ella estaba borracha, pero ella estaba segura conmigo. Nunca me aprovecharía de nadie, mucho menos de Bella.

—Dime que no te sientes atraído hacia ella. Dime que todas esas veces que ella estaba en tu regazo nunca la tocaste de ese modo.

—No la veo de esa forma, Rosalie. En serio.

Rosalie no habló. Por unos segundos solo hubo el sonido de respiración de ambos.

—No es solo los paparazzis. Algunos sitios de fans tuyos… Quiero decir, realmente suena convincente, Edward. La manera que la miras…

—Tú tampoco —gruñó Edward—. Ella me hizo sonreír, eso es todo.

—Tú no sonríes. Ese es el punto-

—Así que, ella me hace sonreír. La adoro. Tú sabes eso. No la deseo, y no estoy enamorado de ella.

—Solo tiene dieciocho.

—LO SÉ.

Rosalie suspiró.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Puedo hablar con ella? ¿Por favor?

Su cuñada no sonaba feliz, pero aceptó. Edward escuchó. Edward escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse, y Bella ya estaba quejándose con su tía por tomar su teléfono.

—Tenía que hablar con él. Cálmate. Toma. —Él escuchó decir a Rosalie.

Bella sonaba sin aliento cuando contestó.

—¿Edward?

A pesar de la situación, cuando la escuchó decir su nombre, fue como si una manta caliente se había puesto sobre sus hombros.

—Hola, patito, ¿estás enojada conmigo?

—¿Por qué debería estarlo?

—No lo sé. Probablemente debería haberlo pensado mejor antes de sacarte esa noche. Las personas suelen tomarme fotos.

—Sí, pero no tenías idea que iban a mostrarlo así. En serio, no es una gran cosa. Rose y Emmett atraparon a los reporteros que llamaron a la casa. Sobre todo, mis amigos están impresionados que te conozca. —Soltó una pequeña risa—. Dijeron que si yo no te quiero, puedo pasar sus números. Ellos alimentaran tus perversiones.

Edward resopló pero sonrió.

—Es asqueroso, ¿no? Soy un hombre muy viejo.

—No creo que sea asqueroso. —Estuvo en silencio por un momento, y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era suave—. Realmente no te veo como un hombre viejo. No eres viejo, Edward. Sean Connery es viejo… y me follaría eso.

—Yo también.

Ambos rieron, y Edward se sintió mejor.

.

.

.

Por el resto de la semana que duró el rodaje, cada conversación telefónica y e-mail que tuvo con sus amigos y familia era sobre lo mismo.

"No estoy enamorado de ella."

"No me siento atraído a ella."

"No la veo de esa forma."

"No es así."

Una y otra vez dijo lo mismo.

Edward sabía que podía esperar que los paparazzis sean viles cuando llegue a casa. Toda la semana, las historias que habían publicado avivaban el rumor que Edward había seducido a Bella. Que él se sentía atraído a mujeres mucho más jóvenes. O quizás era solo a esta. Después de todo, Edward había tenido estrellas de Hollywood. ¿Qué podía haber hecho Bella para despertar su interés?

Los paparazzi tenían muchas sugerencias, y cuando él los ignoró, solo empeoraban.

Edward trató de mantener la calma. Él sabía cómo trabajaban. Él sabía que querían una reacción. Él sabía bien que no debía darles una.

Él sabía.

Fue diferente, sin embargo, ahora que sabían su nombre. Fue diferente cuando le preguntaron si Bella era una puta. Si Bella era buena estando de rodillas.

—Tío —dijo uno mientras Edward trataba de empujar para llegar a su coche—. ¿Le hiciste usar coletas? Yo la hubiera tomado de ella y cabalgado como la pequeña potranca que es.

—No, amigo —otro dijo—. Puedes verlo en sus ojos. Ella es una loca en la cama. ¿Es por eso que te gusta, Cullen? ¿Te dejo tomarla por el culo? Puta asquerosa. Ella parece del tipo que haría…

Edward no pudo soportarlo más. Empujó al camarógrafo hacia atrás, con ojos furiosos.

—Cállate. No te atrevas a hablar de ella. Bella es preciosa. Ella es increíble, e inteligente, y no eres lo suficientemente digno como para decir su nombre, mucho menos mirarla.

Los flashes se volvieron locos haciendo clic, y el estómago de Edward se revolvió. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con otra cámara.

—¿Así que es serio lo de ella? ¿No es solo sexo?

—Ella simplemente no es nada —espetó.

—¿Entonces esto es todo? ¿Edward Cullen finalmente está enamorado?

Edward fulminó con la mirada al tipo, y finalmente se subió al coche.

Cuando estuvo seguro fuera del aeropuerto, se encontró con pensamientos dando vueltas. Su corazón latía fuerte. Se estaba regañando por perder el control. Sus palabras serán retorcidas. Él nunca antes había defendido así a una mujer con la que había estado. Van a hacer un gran problema por ello. Lo harían parecer como…

Como si estuviera enamorado de ella.

Edward debía estar al teléfono con su equipo. Él necesitaba consejos. Necesitaba que alguien le diga que era un idiota por tomar el cebo, pero no podía pensar en nada de eso. Sus pensamientos giraban a mil por hora mientras intentaba averiguar la maraña de emociones en él. Estaba lleno de protección feroz que lo hacía querer estar al lado de Bella. ¿Y si esos buitres la encontraron? ¿Y si ella oyó las cosas viles que decían de ella?

Él quería tomarla en sus brazos y…

Y…

Edward estacionó en su casa y apagó el coche. Estaba enfadado en la tranquilidad. La manera en que los paparazzi y tabloides hablaban de ella era enloquecedora porque estaban equivocados. Estaban muy equivocados. Lo mataba que ellos no la vieran.

Una presentación de imágenes pasó por su cabeza. La sonrisa de Bella. La manera que ella bailaba en victoria en la arcada y en el club. Sus chistes. Su risa.

Su cuerpo pequeño y cálido y la manera que encajaba contra el suyo cuando ella le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

Sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Su belleza.

Edward apoyó su cabeza en sus manos sobre el volante, preguntándose de repente su le había mentido a todos cuando le preguntaron cómo se sentía respecto a Bella.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de ****_LyricalKris_****, yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

**N/T: Lo han preguntado en un review, así que les digo que Edward tiene 36 y Bella 18. ¡Disfruten!**

**.**

**Capítulo diez**

**De Repente - Bella**

—Alice, ¿estás loca? —Bella rodó sobre su vientre para poder enterrar su cabeza bajo la almohada.

Su muy molesta prima la sacó de su escondite.

—No estoy loca. Soy mejor en esto que tú, Bella. Ven. Te mostraré.

—No necesito que me muestres. —Como adulto y universitaria, Bella pensaba que estaba segura de la muchacha de secundaria.

—_Dime exactamente qué te dijo él y tu respuesta_. —¿Cuántas veces Bella había escuchado a Jessica decir esas palabras a una de sus sonrientes amigas mientras suspiraban ante el último encanto, tratando de averiguar si él, o ella, estaba interesado? Bella había fingido interés cuando era cortés pero la mayoría de su energía era gastada en intentar no rodar sus ojos.

Pero entonces, Alice seguía siendo una colegiala, y su "evidencia" no era circunstancial. Ella tenía un vídeo.

Alice se sentó en la cama a su lado y puso la laptop frente a su rostro.

—Mira, el tío Edward siempre nos dice sobre las cosas desagradables que estos tipos usan para conseguir una reacción, ¿no? Él ha estado lidiando con ellos por casi la mitad de su vida y nunca se inmutó. —Ella puso play y el rostro furioso de Edward vino a la cámara. El video estaba cortado para mostrar la escena desde otro punto de vista. Edward empujó al tipo de la cámara y dijo…

Las mejillas de Bella estaban sonrojadas, y tuvo que agachar su cabeza para esconder su sonrisa.

Los elogios eran buenos, eso era todo.

Su prima la observó.

—¿Acaso no lo ves, Bella? La razón por la que él gritó así es porque estaban insultándote. Eso es lo que un chico hace cuando alguien ataca a su chica. Él la defiende.

—No es así entre nosotros.

—Le gustas. Digo, le gustas en serio.

Los latidos de Bella se aceleraron, pero fulminó con la mirada a Alice.

—Estamos hablando de tu tío. ¿Lo sabes, no? ¿No se supone que lo encuentres asqueroso?

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya te lo dije. Tengo ojos. Sé como luce mi tío. Vamos, Bella. Él es el soltero más codiciado de la revista People desde que tenía como veintitrés años. Hay una razón para eso.

—Agh. —Bella tomó su almohada y hundió su cabeza bajo ella otra vez.

—Tienes que ver que encaja. Él ha estado actuando raro últimamente, ¿no? Tú me lo dijiste. Estuvo actuando raro antes de irse.

Bella no respondió. Ella recordaba la manera en que su corazón dolió cuando él la abrazó sin siquiera mirarla. Recordaba cómo envió ese primer mensaje e instantáneamente deseó poder deshacerlo. Había sido una agonía esperar su respuesta. En un momento melodramático de pánico, estuvo segura que él no le volvería a hablar de nuevo.

Pero ellos lo habían resuelto. ¿No?

**_Mis propios problemas en mi cabeza. Nada que ver contigo. _**

¿Y si él había mentido?

Pero Bella encontraba imposible de pensar que un hombre como Edward pudiera sentirse atraído a ella. Ella tenía la mitad de su edad. Ella debía parecer como una niña para él.

Tenía que haber una explicación.

Así que a pesar de su intento de no hacerlo, Bella se encontró obsesionando con sus recuerdos de sus conversaciones e interacciones después de que hayan salido esas fotos. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se sentía horrible.

Sí tenía que pensar en ello, sí realmente tenía que pensar en ello, Bella podía ver por qué su tía había estado muy preocupada por la manera que eran el uno con el otro. No era nada en absoluto para Bella el tocarlo, sentarse en su regazo y colgarse de su cuello como lo había hecho cuando era pequeña.

Pero ella ya no era pequeña.

La manera en que ella hablaba con él, la manera que era con él, podía ser fácilmente mal interpretada como coqueteo. ¿Y si, después que esas fotos salieran, a Edward se le metió en la cabeza que ella estaba intentando seducirlo?

El estómago de Bella se revolvió.

No era extraño que se haya ido a la mierda de Dodge.

—Mira, Bella, creo…

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas pasar? —Bella se sentía mal del estómago y peligrosamente a punto de llorar, por tan ridículo que fuera.

Alice ladeó la cabeza.

—Porque cuando te lo sugerí, no hiciste una mueca. No dijiste "ew".

Bella miró a su prima, sin comprender lo que estaba tratando de decir.

—Bella… te gusta. De esa forma.

El estómago de Bella se revolvió por diferentes razones ahora. Abrió su boca para discutir, pero sus palabras quedaron enredadas. Inhaló con fuerza. En su cabeza, una tonelada de imágenes la invadieron. La sonrisa de él. Sus brazos alrededor de ella. La manera que él la alzaba en el aire, su rostro radiante de orgullo cuando ella ganó ese estúpido juego.

La sensación de vértigo que invadía sus venas cada vez que él entraba a la habitación.

Lo segura, contenta y reconfortada que se sentía cuando ella estaba sobre su regazo con los brazos de él a su alrededor.

No había ninguna otra persona a la que ella hablaba como hablaba con Edward. Él era inteligente y compasivo y perspicaz y…

—Oh, mierda. —Bella enterró su cabeza en sus brazos.

Ella estaba increíblemente, demasiado, jodida.

—¿Ves? Así que tenemos que averiguar qué hacer a partir de aquí —dijo Alice.

Bella se puso de rodillas.

—No. No tenemos que hacerlo. No hay nada que hacer.

La expresión de Alice era exasperada.

—Te gusta. Le gustas.

—Incluso si eso es verdad, y estoy segura que no, es simplemente… —Bella agitó su mano sin poder hacer nada—. Él es tu tío.

—Pero él no es _tu_ tío.

—Soy mucho más joven que él.

—¡El amor es ciego, amiga! Si funciona, funciona.

Bella se mordió el labio.

—No es tan simple.

—¿Por qué no?

Había demasiadas razones, Bella no sabía por dónde comenzar. Y de todas formas, ella conocía a Alice. Su prima no era tan frívola como algunas chicas, con sus cabezas perdidas en las nubes, pero ella creía en el destino. Así como creía que ella estaba destinada a conocer a Jasper, si Alice se metía en la cabeza que Edward y Bella estaban destinados a estar juntos, no habría nada que la disuadiera.

Bella pensó en su madre y en lo mucho que la amaba. Reneé era hermosa, vibrante y apasionada. Pero Bella de vez en cuando pensaba que enamorarse de su madre debía ser como enamorarse de un hermoso y raro ave. Reneé se iría cuando cambiaran las estaciones.

Solo porque ella no podía controlar de quién se enamoraba o se sentía atraída no quería decir que era una buena idea.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de ****_LyricalKris_****, yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

**.**

**Capítulo once**

**Llamada sorpresa**

—Estás pensando en ella de nuevo.

Edward suspiró y giró su cabeza hacia su amigo.

—Han pasado dos meses ya. Incluso los tabloides se han quedado sin titulares creativos. ¿Por qué no lo olvidas?

Garrett sonrió.

—Estás pensando en ella de nuevo —repitió en vez de responder la pregunta de Edward.

—Es imposible no pensar en algo o alguien cuando estás aquí poniendo esos pensamientos en mi cabeza.

Garrett rodó sobre su costado, colgando sobre el borde de su sillón junto a la piscina. Era una noche fría de noviembre y se suponía que estaban disfrutando de unos tragos y la espectacular vista de Los Ángeles de Edward. En cambio, él parecía estar estudiando a Edward con una seriedad inusual en su rostro.

—Eres un muy buen actor, Edward. Mejor que yo. Yo tengo carisma, pero tú… tú tienes talento. Te conviertes en tus personajes. Lloras cuando ellos lloran. Sientes su enojo. —Apuntó a Edward—. Haces creer a las personas que estás enamorado. Todo el tiempo.

—¿Sabes algo que yo no? Estoy muy joven como para un premio por mi trayectoria, pero ese fue un discurso destinado para un escenario de los Oscars.

—Lo sé, lo sé. De entre los dos, mi cabello va a ser el más fácil de trenzar. —Sonrió—. Pero ten paciencia conmigo. ¿De dónde sacas esas emociones si nunca las has sentido?

—Dios mío. Como si no nos han hecho esa pregunta por cada reportero asno. Nunca he tenido una furia homicida tampoco, pero lo he actuado bien. Perfectamente, si confías en los críticos. —Edward se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho y se agachó en su silla.

—Pero crees que existe.

—¿El amor? Por supuesto. Nunca dije que no.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema aquí?

Edward miró a Garrett con seriedad.

—¿Quieres elegir uno?

Garrett solo sonrió más amplio.

—Tú sí la amas.

—Yo… —Edward se dio cuenta que no sabía qué decir. Él no podía obligar a decir las palabras que no la amaba. Podía decir que no debería, que no podía, pero no que no lo hacía. Él simplemente no estaba seguro. En los últimos dos meses, cada vez que pensaba en Bella, sus pensamientos eran caóticos y enredados. No sabía cómo sentirse o por qué esto estaba pasando ahora.

Fue salvado por el teléfono, pero mientras lo agarraba, tuvo que reír. El rostro de Bella le sonreía – una foto que él tomó la noche que la había llevado al salón de juegos.

La noche que había comenzado todo esto.

Con un suspiro, atendió la llamada y puso el teléfono en su oído.

—Hola, patito.

Pero ella no contestó. Hubo un ruido, como si el teléfono hubiera caído, y escuchó la conversación de fondo.

—Hola, nena —dijo una voz masculina en la distancia—. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

—¿Qué demonios es tu problema? —La sangre de Edward se congeló cuando escuchó la voz de Bella. Ella sonaba enojada, pero también asustada.

—Lo estábamos pasando bien, y te fuiste. ¿Qué pasa?

—Amigo, no estoy interesada. ¡Hey! Aléjate de mí.

La boca de Edward se abrió hasta los pies. Le espetó a Garrett:

—Dame tu teléfono. Ahora.

—No seas así, nena —dijo el hombre. Edward entendía ahora. Bella estaba afuera en alguna parte. Él podía decir que era así por el ruido de fondo. Debió haberlo llamado y cuando este tipo la sorprendió, dejó caer su teléfono—. Ven aquí.

—No estoy bromeando. Saca tus manos de mí. NO ESTOY INTERESADA.

—¿Crees que no sé quién eres? Te reconocí. ¿Qué, ahora vas a las grandes estrellas? Bueno, ¿dónde está tu estrella de cine ahora, eh? Dejó tu delgado culo así de rápido, ¿no?

Mientras tanto, Edward había llamado al teléfono de Emmett.

—Responde, responde, responde —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Hola?

—¡Emmett! ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Dónde está ahora mismo?

—¿Edward? ¿Qué rayos…?

—¡Emmett, ahora mismo! —Edward pasó su mano por su cabello, comenzando a dar vueltas—. Ella llamó. Está en problemas. Necesito sabes dónde está ahora mismo.

—Yo, eh… está con su madre por el fin de semana largo.

—¡¿Dónde?!

—En Newport Beach.

Cerca, pensó Edward. Newport Beach estaba solo a un corto viaje desde donde estaba él. Podía llegar a ella, pero no a tiempo. Él necesitaba saber exactamente dónde estaba así podía enviar ayuda.

Él iba a llegar tarde.

—Necesito el número de su madre. Ahora mismo, Emmett. Ahora.

Casi dejó caer el teléfono, el que tenía la llamada con Bella, cuando la escuchó gritar.

—¡Bella! —Podía escuchar sonidos de lucha.

—Sabes que te gusta. Tienes que ser una loca en la cama para atraer a alguien como Edward Cullen —estaba diciendo el tipo.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Emmett! El número.

—Ya lo tengo, lo tengo. ¡Rose!

En el teléfono de Bella, Edward escuchó gruñidos y gritos apagados. Él no entendía lo que el tipo decía, pero probablemente eso era algo bueno. Entonces, escuchó un gemido, y un gruñido.

—Perra. —Escuchó lo que sonaba como una bofetada y entonces Bella gritó:

—¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien que me ayude! —Sonaba sin aliento, y continuó los sonidos de golpes.

—Perra loca.

—Aléjate.

Escuchó un gruñido. Un gruñido masculino.

—¡Bella! —gritó Edward sin poder hacer nada.

Entonces hubo más voces, las cuales algunas podía entender.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué rayos está pasando allí?

—¡Aléjate de ella!

Edward se dejó caer de rodillas, temblando de alivio. Había un montón de voces ahora.

—Diablos, chica. Le diste bien.

—¿Edward? —Emmett estaba en la línea de nuevo—. Tengo el número de Reneé.

—Llámala. Dile que su hija fue atacada, y que necesita ser una madre ahora mismo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué mierda está pasando, Ed-?

Edward colgó el teléfono de Garrett y comenzó a gritar al suyo.

—¡Hey! ¡Que alguien tome este teléfono! —Una y otra vez hasta que alguien al fin se dio cuenta.

—¿Este es tu teléfono, cariño? —Pero la voz fue ahogada por las sirenas.

—¡Bella! Diablos.

—¿Edward? —La voz de ella temblaba.

Edward nunca había estado tan aliviado de escuchar la voz de alguien. Si ella estaba hablando, quizás eso significaba que no estaba tan lastimada. Él deseó con fuerzas que pudiese estar con ella.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

—Yo…

—Todo el mundo atrás. Hacia atrás. Departamento de policía.

—Bella —dijo Edward—. Estoy de camino hacia ti. Dime dónde te llevan.

—Cariño, necesito que me hables —alguien le estaba diciendo a Bella—. Estás bien ahora. Estás a salvo.

El teléfono se cortó.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Garrett.

—No tengo idea. Voy a Newport Beach.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de ****_LyricalKris_****, yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

**.**

**Capítulo doce**

**Quiero sostener tu mano**

Más y más desde que Bella había cumplido dieciocho, Reneé le había hablado como si fueran amigas en vez de madre e hija. Era una versión deformada de una historia que Bella había escuchado una y otra vez – Padres que pensaban de sus hijos como niños y esperaban que ellos sean adultos en el momento que cumplían dieciocho. Reneé era vertiginosa. Ella al fin podía compartir tantas experiencias con su ahora adulta hija.

Reneé le había dado una identificación falsa por su cumpleaños.

Estaban en un buen club cerca a las aguas de Newport Beach. Ellas no habían estado allí por diez minutos antes que un par de chicos se acercaron.

—Older, justo de tu tipo —bromeó Reneé. Luego su mirada se volvió lasciva—. Joven. Justo de _mi_ tipo.

Después de todo el debacle con Edward y esas fotos, Bella tenía la peor clase de notoriedad en su esfera social. La gente era curiosa o mordaz. Ella se encontró con una gran cantidad de compañeros que apenas conocía, llamándola "amiga" y una parte de chicos mucho más interesados en ella de lo que habían estado en todo el semestre.

Al menos en California, en este club, nadie la conocía. Ella solo era otro rostro en la multitud. Como su madre había dicho, la atención positiva no era algo malo. Los hombres que se les acercaron eran agradables. No eran toquetones de inmediato, y no usaban líneas súper clichés. La conversación no era innovadora, pero tampoco era una tortura. Reneé le susurraba que se levantara. Que Bailara. Coqueteara. Pero Bella estaba bien dónde se encontraba.

Cuando Reneé se alejó para bailar con Demetri, Bella se quedó en la mesa con Alec. Él se movió a su lado, y eso estaba bien. Se acercó más. Y más. Y entonces intentó besarla.

Fue entonces cuando Bella decidió que era suficiente. En ese momento, ella ya había rechazado repetidas veces su petición de bailar, y cuando él tocó su muslo, ella se alejó. Si él no entendía la indirecta, ella ya tuvo suficiente por esa noche.

Sin querer molestar a su madre – Reneé parecía que estaba pasándola genial con Demetri – Bella le envió un mensaje diciéndole que se volvía a su hotel. No estaba muy lejos del club, podía caminar. Bella tomó la ruta larga, dirigiéndose a la oscura playa.

Mientras caminaba, disfrutando de la calma de las olas en la arena, le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta que la playa, que había estado llenas de parejas y grupos en la tarde, estaba relativamente vacía. Había gente a la distancia, pero no cerca a ella. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio una figura acercándose a ella. Parecía ser Alec. No podía estar segura, pero comenzó a caminar más rápido. Sus pensamientos daban vueltas mientras ella escuchaba pasos demasiado rápidos acercarse. Ella buscó su teléfono. Aunque intentó convencerse que estaba siendo paranoica, Bella no podía evitar el pánico que corría a través de su cuerpo. En su estado, era racional que llamara a la persona que era a la vez fiable y muy cercana. Bueno, relativamente.

En el desorden irreal que fue Alec atacándola y todo lo que siguió, Bella se había olvidado que lo había llamado. Parecía una pesadilla, algo que no podía ser la vida real. Ella contestó preguntas para la policía. Respondió preguntas de las enfermeras. Hizo lo que le dijeron.

Hasta que escuchó una voz muy molesta, cerca.

—¡Isabella Swan! Sé que está aquí. Mi hermano me dijo que estaba aquí. Necesito verla. Dime dónde está.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Reneé.

Como reacción al sonido de su voz, Bella se bajó de un salto de la mesa médica.

—Señorita Swan —protestó el doctor.

Bella ignoró a su madre y él. Hizo a un lado las cortinas de la sala de emergencias y vio a Edward al final del pasillo. Su nombre salió de sus labios antes que pudiera procesar la maraña de emociones rodando en ella. Si lo hubiera pensado incluso por un segundo, no hubiera querido que él la viera en ese estado. Aunque hubiese estado intentando de poner buena cara, fingiendo que estaba calmada y serena, Bella tenía demasiado miedo. Ella no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba un par de brazos fuertes alrededor de ella hasta que estuvo en brazos de él.

—Bella, Bella, Bella. —La soltó tan rápido como la había agarrado. Sus manos fueron al rostro de ella. Sus ojos eran frenéticos mientras observaba las heridas. Sus dedos rozaron suavemente sobre los rasguños sobre la mejilla de ella. Metió su dedo debajo de la barbilla, levantando su rostro así lo miraba. Sus ojos eran intensos, pero tiernos. Cuando se encontró con los de ella, quedó paralizado. Bella se quedó sin aliento. Sus manos, en la cintura de él, temblaron, y ella anhelaba jalarlo más cerca, pero no se atrevía.

—¿Bella?

Bella giró su cabeza, pero no era su madre lo que encontró. Por encima del hombro de Edward, vio el rostro sonriente de Garrett Damon. Ella escuchó a Edward tragar fuerte y tomar un paso hacia atrás, quitando sus manos de su rostro.

—¿Señorita Swan?

Bella giró. El doctor y su madre estaban observando.

Bueno, no era algo de todos los días que dos estrellas de cine se presentaran en el pasillo del hospital.

Los ojos del doctor revoloteaban de Edward a Garrett y de vuelta a Bella. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Señorita Swan, ya estamos por terminar con usted. Si puede volver, curaré de ese corte.

—Yo, em… —Reneé miró a Edward—. Puedes sentarte con ella, si quieres. Me vendría bien un café. —Ella se giró antes que Edward o Bella pudieran protestar y sonrió a Garrett—. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, y Garrett le guiñó un ojo.

—Seguro —dijo, ofreciendo su brazo a Reneé.

El doctor toco el hombro de Bella con su mano, llamando su atención. Ella lo siguió detrás de la cortina con Edward a su lado. El doctor se puso a limpiar los rasguños a lo lado de la línea del cabello. Ella siseó cuando usó el antiséptico, y Edward tomó su mano, pasando su pulgar sobre sus nudillos.

—¿Qué pasó con el tipo que te hizo esto? —Su voz era firme, pero Bella podía escuchar la furia allí.

—Él no… —Bella cerró sus ojos y tragó fuerte. Edward movió su mano hacia su espalda para consolarla mientras una ola de terror la envolvía—. Le di un codazo en el estómago, e intenté correr. Él me volvió a agarrar y caí. Esa playa está llena de conchas. —Por alguna razón, era muy importante para Bella dejar en claro que no había conseguido esas lastimaduras por dejar que Alec la golpeara. Alec la había golpeado después de eso más de una vez, pero sus golpes no fueron más que sacudones torpes. Tenía el brazo con moretones dónde él la había agarrado, pero las peores lesiones eran de su caída.

—Solo dos puntos de sutura, señorita Swan —dijo el doctor.

Bella suspiró y asintió. Le dijo a Edward:

—Él fue detenido rápidamente. No sé qué esperaba hacer ese idiota. Había gente en la playa, no muy lejos… pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharme cuando grité. Él nunca iba a tener tiempo para… para…

Edward se levantó y sentó a su lado en la mesa. Bella deseó poder apoyarse en él, pero su cercanía ayudaba. Su presencia ayudaba.

—Le pateé el culo. —Su voz seguía temblando, pero ella sentía como si no fuera tan vulnerable.

—Esa en mi chica.

Bella bajó la mirada hacia sus dedos entrelazados. Ella quería más que dejar ir esos pensamientos confusos que corrían por su cabeza. Estaba asustada, y él era seguro. Su vulnerabilidad estaba expuesta y él trajo de vuelta su fuerza. Ella quería que las cosas volvieran a lo que eran antes, cuando podía subir a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces. Todo era más complicado ahora. Había un segundo significado en un idiota que ella no entendía.

—¿Condujiste aquí desde LA? —preguntó ella. Estaba comenzando a procesar todos los acontecimientos.

—Por supuesto que sí. Bueno, Garrett insistió en conducir. Él tenía miedo que fuera a quebrar. Me asustaste como la mierda, Bella.

—Pero no necesitabas venir hasta aquí. Es un largo camino.

—No es tan largo. —Levantó la mano de ella, presionando un suave beso en sus nudillos. Estos estaban lastimados por golpear a Alec directo en la nariz—. Me hubiese vuelto loco si no veía por mi mismo que estabas en una pieza.

Ella quería mirarlo, pero el doctor estaba cosiendo.

—Estoy muy contenta que estés aquí —dijo ella después de un momento de silencio.

—Yo también, patito. —Ella sintió una suave presión a un lado de su cabello, como si él la hubiera besado allí.

Bella decidió que necesitaba un poco de consuelo. Pensaría en todo lo demás otro día.


End file.
